January to February March to April
by AmethystGelfling
Summary: January Grace Huxley is a noble woman. Her cousin is Elizabeth Midford, who is now the wife of Ciel Phantomhive. January is too quiet; until she meets a certain red-eyed butler. When her father signs a business deal with the Funtom Company, she finds herself in the presence of the devilishly handsome demon butler more often than she anticipated. (Sebastian X OC!) !Sequel is out!
1. His daughter, secluded

Chapter 1: His daughter, secluded.

Alexander sighed as he ran his hand through his light hair. He leaned back in his chair, letting his eyes drift over the letters and paperwork in front of him. The month was May, the weather was already starting to become hot and beautiful, and the company was busy transporting rich families to their desired holiday destinations and bringing them back in comfort, style, and of course - one piece. An unopened letter sat at the edge of his desk, the burgundy wax seal bearing the Phantomhive crest glared at him menacingly from it's spot, as if it was teasing him, prodding him, begging to be opened.

He could already feel the heat of the forthcoming summer's day, even though it was only 11 o'clock. Reaching forward, his hand hovers over the letter; his mind racing. Should he open it? Should he throw it out and pretend he had not received it, and when the impatient young lord would write again demanding to know why he had not responded - which he knew Ciel most definitely would - write back with the claim that his clumsy maid, Ada, had accidentally used it to light the fire in his study? _No,_ he shook his head, That would not fare well, and Ciel would never believe him. His fingers finally touch the glossy envelope, picking it up carefully and slowly, feeling the smooth paper between his fingers. He brings the letter close to his chest, slowly peeling back the wax seal and removing the letter from its confinements. His eyebrow arched as he read over the delicate handwriting of the letter.

 _ **Dear Alexander,**_

 _ **I greatly appreciate your interest in a joint investment to both of our companies. I would like to invite you to the Phantomhive Manor for a formal reception, where we can discuss further the details of our agreement.**_

 _ **This will be a formal event, where others will also be invited to attend and celebrate our hopeful success as business partners and comrades.**_

 _ **Dress code is as follows:**_

 _ **Men are expected to wear their finest clothes and accessories. Women are expected to wear their most beautiful evening gown and heeled shoes.**_

 _ **You are invited to bring along your whole family if you wish to do so.**_

 _ **Yours sincerely,**_

 _ **Ciel Phantomhive, the head of the Phantomhive family and Funtom companies.**_

Alexander smiled at the paper in his hands. A night at the Phantomhive's? This was not a night to be missed.

"Oh, dear, how wonderful! You simply must take Cassius and January with you!" Violet gushed at her husband, utterly thrilled at the news of Ciel's invitation. Alexander smiled broadly at his wife, admiring her euphoria for such a simple event. Nodding in agreement, he turned to his son who was sat casually in a chair across the room.

"What do you say, Cassius? Will you help me lure your sister out of her bedroom to attend this fine event?" Grinning, Cassius lowered his book and let out a short laugh. Quickly rising from his seat, he confidently strides over to the desk his parents are standing at.

"But of course, father! What an honour it would be to discuss business with the Lord Phantomhive. However, we might run into a problem…" Alexander frowned at his son, noticing his change in mood. Raising his brow in confusion, he shoots his son a questioning glance. Cassius shrugs his shoulder sheepishly.

"You know January; she is a homebody at the best of times. I doubt she will willingly accompany us to this event." Cassius said lowly, as if it bothered him personally. He had never understood his younger sister. She was a good looking girl, who had many positive attributes, but she was such a recluse. She shut herself in her room, avoiding people for as long as possible. He had recalled from their childhood how she had shied away from every nanny, gardener and maid, never forming a real bond with anyone except for maybe the Lady Elizabeth. Cassius was brought away from his thoughts when he heard the door open, and the laughter of his youngest sister fill the room.

"Mother, father, look what Ada made for me!" She squealed as she bounded towards her parents, her tiny hands holding a small daisy chain. Aurora lifted it in the air above her head, a large grin spread across her face showcasing her pride. Ada, the family maid and Aurora's nanny, trailed in after her, grass stains on her apron. Violet scooped her youngest into her arms, gushing about how wonderful her creation was, and carried her off into the adjoining sitting room.

"Any sign of January today, Miss Ada?" Cassius asked gently, knowing the maid became flustered when around him. What could he say? He was an attractive man. A slight blush dusted her cheeks as she gently pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"Yes, actually, sir… she is currently in the dining room. I believe she was looking at the gardeners through the window." She stated nervously, offering a small smile at the end. Cassius turned to his father with a mischievous look.

"Now Cassius, don't go teasing her. You'll scare her back into her room again." Alexander joked, "I worry one day, yourself and Aurora will be older with children of your own and she will still be in her room, alone." He had a solemn look upon his face. Cassius gently tapped his father on the back before he headed towards the door and into the corridor, travelling down towards the dining room where his hermit of a sister was supposedly observing the gardeners. Making his way down the large marble staircase, he made sure to keep his footsteps light; as one would when trying not to disturb an animal. A silent gasp spread across his face as he approached the large doors of the dining room.

There she was; standing still at the windowsill, her head turned to look out at the acres of lush green grass and flowers. She was like a painting, the light hitting the angles of her face in all the right places; giving her an ethereal look. Her dark brown hair was loosely curled and pulled to this side by a pale blue ribbon. Her lips were slightly pursed and a look of gentle enjoyment was etched upon her soft features. Today, January wore a pale grey dress that was adorned with small white ruffles, and a lace panel along her collarbone. Cassius grinned and gently knocked on the dining room door, alerting her of his presence. Startled, she turned away from the windowsill quickly.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to disturb you." He said gently as he approached his younger sister. She smiled at him warmly and allowed him to envelope her in a comforting hug.

"You didn't, don't worry. It's just so much quieter in my room. I become startled by the smallest of sounds now when I leave my bed." He laughs lightly at her comment, knowing that she is embarrassed by how much time she spends alone in her room.

"I have some news for you," he starts, as he gestures for his sister to sit with him on the chaise lounge at the end of the large room. Brushing her skirts under her, January sits next to him, her eyes filled with intrigue.

"What? Are you finally picking a date for your wedding to the lady Mercy?" She asks hopefully. He shakes his head no, and noticies her shoulders slump slightly.

"Not yet, but I will soon, I promise!" He declares happily to his sister. "Father has been invited to the Lord Phantomhive's estate for a formal evening to discuss some business arrangements. He would like it if you accompanied us to the event." January smiled a large smile, filling Cassius with joy. He had been gone for so long now, he has forgotten what it looked like when she smiled. She was the image of their mother.

"Oh, but of course! I will get to see Lizzie again!" She proclaimed excitedly. Cassius was slightly shocked at the excitement his sister showed, but he was glad she agreed nonetheless. Maybe this would also help his parents choose a fiancé for her.

Maybe.

January rushed to her feet, hurrying up to her room to look through her closet for a dress to wear. She felt so much excitement to see her cousin again, one of the only people she had ever felt a true connection with. She was also excited to finally meet the Queen's Watchdog and his elusive butler; whom she had heard so much about. Their tasks and excursions that involved so many villainous characters, so much bloodshed and the odds that always seemed to be stacked so highly against them; and how they conquered each and every one of them, leaving nothing in their wake.

They were a truly triumphant pair.

January collapsed back onto her bed with a sigh. _Maybe I should leave my room more often,_ she thought to herself.


	2. His Daughter, Entranced

Chapter 2: His daughter, entranced.

The carriage journey had been bumpy to say the least. January sat relaxed against the plush velvet cushion of the luxurious carriage, her legs crossed under her masses of skirt as she gazed out of the window; absorbing the idyllic scenery passing by. She felt her father's eyes move slowly over to her, taking in her laid back manner and reprimanding her in his head no doubt. Her brother, Cassius, sat up right next to her. His head held high, his expensive tuxedo and his handsome, clean shaved face made him look all that much more noble. January turned her head to face her father, a gentle smile pulling at her lips.

"Thank you for bringing me father. I appreciate it very much." January stated, trying her best to hide her nervousness that was racking her insides. She wanted to seem sincere; she understood how much her strange behaviour worried her family. She didn't know when it became like this - when she became a hermit. She had been quiet as a child, but never a shut in, never a recluse. Alexander looked at his daughter warily, trying to sniff out an ounce of sarcasm in her remark. Once satisfied that he was sure she had not been sarcastic with him, he gave her a grin and laughed gently.

"It is no worry, my child. You are a young woman now, are you not? It will do you some good to attend prestigious events such as this one. You will eventually come out of that brick castle you have built around yourself," Alexander leaned forward, taking his daughter's hand in his own, "And I have no doubt that bringing you out of your shell will turn you into a wonderful wife for someone soon."

January's heart skipped a beat. A what? A wife? Is that what he had said to her? A million thoughts started racing through her head. Is that why he was bringing her here? To try to sell her off to the first nobleman he thought suitable? January smiled meekly, trying to hide her disdain at his words. Who could love her? A muted, reserved, plain girl such as herself?

"Yes, father's right, you know!" Cassius chimed in, this topic of conversation suddenly piquing his interest.

 _How convenient,_ January thought to herself, _brother dearest only wants to show interest when it involves selling me off like a sorry little lamb; destined to produce prodigal offspring and live a life of obsequity._

"You'll make a fine wife to somebody, once you stop being so shy!" Cassius chided her again. January worried that her bitterness was showing on her face. Forcing a grin on her face, she looked him in the eye and never faltering, said:

"It would be a shame if I were to be married before you though, Cassius. When is the date of the wedding again, brother dearest?" Cassius' face dropped as those words laced with venom left her mouth. Huffing, he turned away from her, a scowl ruining his near perfect features.

As if Lady Luck were on her side, their carriage pulled up to the Phantomhive manor mere moments later and came to a gentle stop at the huge front doors. January's eyes widened at the size of this manor; it was at least three times larger than their estate, with acres of beautiful garden that she had no doubt would be even more incredible in the daylight. Her father exited the carriage first, curtly stepping aside to allow Cassius to follow. He offered his hand to her as she stepped out of the carriage. She placed her gloved hand in his, and immediately felt the tight grip he had on her. Once out of the carriage and walking against the smooth path that led to the huge entryway, Cassius leaned in close to her once he knew Alexander was not within earshot.

"Make another remark like that and I'll make sure no Earl, Baron or Viscount will want to marry you." He spat harshly into her ear, his voice hushed but assertive. She shot him a cold glance, taking her hand from his grip and continuing on her way to the manor. At the doors, stood a tall man with grey hair and small round spectacles, dressed in a fine suit. He smiled warmly as he greeted them.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor, my Lords and Lady. We do hope that you will have a wonderful time here. Please, follow me." He gestured through the doors and into the huge foyer that was sculpted out of the finest cream marble and mahogany wood. He led them through the corridor and into a large hall, already bustling with people wearing the most exquisite clothes January had seen. Every woman in her sight could be considered an angel in their own right; their skin seemed to glow and their hair was arranged in a variety of different styles. Their dresses were made of the most lavish fabrics, each pattern and embellishment enchanting January. And it was not just the ladies who were dressed fantastically; the gentlemen who were also in attendance looked equally as dashing.

"All these guests are nobility, each person as wealthy as the next." Alexander leaned into her, his voice low in a hushed tone. January leaned into him, a smile etched onto her face. He grinned at her, turning to face her, "and you especially look the part tonight, my dear." January giggled lightly, looking down at her own attire and wondering if she really did compare to all the beautiful people around her.

Tonight, she was coordinating with both of the gentleman beside her. A plum coloured dress, made of a fitted corset that hurt her a little bit (if she was being honest,) a flowing skirt that were adorned with small black bows in symmetrical lines that stopped just before the gentle white ruffles that pooled around her feet from under the skirt. Just above her breasts, a larger black bow with small embroidered white flowers at each side of it. Her shoulders were bare, a small ruffled layer reaching out from each side of the bow gently sitting across her breasts, around her arms and to the back of her dress. Long, white gloves covered most of her arm and a white bow held her curls to the side of her face in an elegant fashion.

Her father and brother both wore fine black tuxedos, accompanied with plum bows and waistcoats; a silver pocket watch tucked safely into each one. Suddenly, everyone's attention was turned to the top of the grand staircase, where the legendary Earl Phantomhive stood, arm in arm with his wife the Lady Elizabeth. A smooth, sultry voice came from in front of them, and January's eyes shifted to view the man whom the voice belonged to. A blush crept onto her cheeks as she stared at the man's appearance.

"Ladies and gentleman, would you please welcome the Lord Phantomhive, head of the household and his wife, the Lady Elizabeth." The man spoke clearly, his voice carrying throughout the room. He was a tall man, dressed in the most exquisite butler's suit. His head was held high, showcasing his perfect features. His skin was like porcelain, not a single blemish or sign of age. A glimmering smile, straight teeth that were pearly white. And his eyes, oh, his _eyes._ They had to be the most beautiful eyes January had ever seen. A piercing crimson red that was striking and unwavering. She felt like she could lose herself in those eyes, and wished with all her might that she could. His hair was raven, and perfectly styled in a messy yet sleek fashion. He stepped to the side as Ciel stepped forwards.

"I would like to welcome you all to the Phantomhive estate, and thank you all for coming. I sincerely hope you have a wonderful time here tonight." He gave a small smile, before gesturing to Elizabeth to join him as he descended the staircase. All of the guests cheered for the infamous Lord Phantomhive, and January raised her hands to applaud him subconsciously. She couldn't take her eyes off the ethereal man stood behind Ciel. Then, his gaze lifted from the floor and caught hers, crimson meeting malachite, and she felt her face turn a shade of red. He smirked, as she pulled her gaze away just in time to notice Lord Phantomhive approaching the three of them.

"Lord Huxley, it is a pleasure to see you have turned up." Ciel said flatly as she shook Alexander's hand. Alexander grinned at him, returning the handshake with great enthusiasm. Ciel averted his gaze to Cassius and January, a small smile gracing his features.

"And you must be his children. It is a pleasure to meet you." Ciel extended his hand to Cassius, who shook it as best as he could without trembling. Ciel then took January's hand, placing a gentle kiss onto the back of her silky glove. Alexander puffed his chest proudly, holding his hand out to gesture towards his children.

"Yes, my Lord, these are my two eldest children. This is my son, Cassius. He will be the one to take over my business when I am in my retirement," he placed an arm around Cassius's shoulder, "and this is my daughter, January." Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"January? Like then month?" She blushed slightly, knowing her name was strange.

"Yes, my Lord. I am January, it's an honour to finally meet you." She bowed her head gently at him. Suddenly, she felt someone brush past her and she lifted her head to yet again meet the entrancing gaze of the devilishly handsome man from before. Ciel greeted him gruffly.

"This is my butler Sebastian, should you need anything, he will be of assistance to you." Ciel gestured to the tall butler with his gloved hand. Sebastian stood tall next to Ciel, a pleasant smile etched onto his face. Bowing, he stated: "I am the Phantomhive butler. It will be my pleasure to serve you tonight. Please, do not hesitate to ask for anything." Alexander looked over him, his eyes surveying Sebastian's very being. Once he was satisfied with the butler, he stretched out a hand to him.

"I am the Lord Alexander Huxley, and these are my children: Cassius and January." Sebastian's gaze drifted over to Cassius and lingered there momentarily, and stopped on January. Those eyes, those are the eyes that caught his gaze earlier. _Hmm, she is very meek looking for the daughter of a Count,_ he thought, allowing his gaze to look up and down her whole body before meeting those green orbs again. _How adorable._

"Lord Huxley, would you care to discuss our business arrangements with me privately?" Ciel asked plainly, and swiftly turning away towards the exit of the ballroom; Alexander in tow not far behind. Sebastian gave another quick bow before bidding his farewell to Cassius and January. Cassius hurried off quickly, heading to the table where glasses of champagne were in plentiful amounts.

"I must hurry and serve other guests now. It was wonderful meeting you, Miss Huxley," January smiled at him, taking in his appearance one last time. Giving him a gentle curtsey, she bid him goodbye.

"Thank you, Mr Sebastian. I'll be sure to call on you for assistance." She blushed as those words left her mouth. Who was this person? This flirt? January began to walk to one of the empty chairs at the side of the room. She sat herself down, making sure to hold her posture, _just like a noble lady like yourself should,_ her mother's stern words echoed in her mind. She reached for a glass of champagne. Taking a sip, she smirked to herself. This was finally it, the time she had been waiting for.

She was leaving her shell.


	3. His Daughter, Overwhelmed

Chapter 3: His Daughter, Overwhelmed.

The party was going smoothly. People danced gracefully around the room, luscious skirts swirling across the grand wood floor. January remained in her seat, observing from the sidelines. Her eyes drifted over many people, taking in each one's appearance. The lady with the plumpest lips she had ever seen, so rosy and glossy. The man who held her in his arms; had golden locks that framed his face perfectly and a smile to stun thousands. And then the next couple to spiral past them, both having dark hair and perfect complexions. Was this what noble life was really like? Was she beginning to enjoy it? January heard her name being called and was pulled away from her thoughts. Glancing to her right, there she was, the beautiful Lady Elizabeth, now the wife of the Queen's Watchdog. A smile spread across January's face, as her cousin and old friend approached her.

"January! I am so pleased that you are here tonight!" Lizzy grasped January's hands in hers, lifting her from her chair and pulling her into a light hug. _Gentle, unlike her._ January thought to herself, memories of their childhood flooded her mind. Lizzie had never been one for light affection. She loved strongly, fiercely and definitely. This hug was only a quarter of what she would have received 5 years ago. January took in her form, admiring the wonderful woman she had become.

She had her blonde curls let down freely, a dainty embellished hair piece glistened against the bright lights of the grand chandelier, and her eyes were as wide and green as ever, framed by long dark lashes and glittering like pools of extravagant emerald. Her skin was still as perfect as she had remembered, pale and smooth. Tonight, Elizabeth wore a dark blue dress, matching with her husband. It was strange, January noted, to see Lizzie wearing such dark colours. She had usually favoured shades of pinks and baby blue, but dark blue suited her very well nonetheless. January had to admit, Elizabeth was an image of pure perfection tonight; and nothing less would do for the wife of Ciel Phantomhive.

"My, I have missed you so much my dear cousin!" January said happily, feeling her heart swell just at the sight of her cousin. Lizzie grinned widely at her, and beckoned her to follow her back to the empty seats. They both sat, hand in hand, and talked for what seemed like forever.

"How do you like being a wife, Lizzie?" January inquired, eager to know about her favourite cousin's life for the last few years. Lizzie gushed to her about how wonderful it was to be married to the man she had loved since their childhood, and how caring Ciel was behind closed doors.

"It's a facade, he acts like he is careless and cold. I think it helps him remain a fierce businessman," Lizzie started, "but he does care for me dearly. I love him greatly for it." She sighed lovingly, her gaze drifting over to the other side of the room, where Ciel and Alexander were returning from their short meeting. January also turned to look at them, her stomach dropping, knowing that her time with Lizzie would be cut short once her father returned to her and Ciel would return to collect Lizzie. Lizzie noticed her sudden change in mood, and leaned in close to her cousin.

"Why must you look so solemn, my dear January? Are you not happy to be here?" She asked, her voice quiet and inquisitive. January shot her a small smile.

"I am happy to be here, I am very grateful to my father for bringing me," she started, "but I wish I could see you more often than this. I am alone in my home, surrounded by family who think I am strange." She looked down, sadness clouding her mind and a gentle sigh left her lips. Lizzie looked down solemnly at her cousin, feeling sympathy for her. She lifted her chin gently, bringing her eyes up to meet her gaze.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea you were so... secluded. Your father has mentioned it to Ciel, and I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about you." January smiled meekly at her. "In fact, I must indulge you in something I have yet to tell even Ciel…" Lizzie trailed off, leaning in close to her cousin, whispering the sacred information to her. January's eyes widened, a grin spreading across her face. They both stood just as the two gentlemen approached them. Lizzie pulled January into another hug, and January gazed at her lovingly.

"That is so fantastic! I'm so happy for you, my dearest Lizzie." January breathed, almost overwhelmed with emotion. Lizzie sighed happily, "Thank you. I love you, my little January Grace."

"I love you too, my wonderful Elizabeth Ethel." Ciel and Alexander stood next to the ladies, sharing a questioning glance. Ciel cleared his throat, and Elizabeth gilded gracefully to his side, their arms interlocking perfectly. Alexander grinned at the blonde woman, his niece, he was so pleased to see her happily married to the Earl Phantomhive.

"My Lady, how are we this evening?" He took her hand graciously, planting a quick peck on to the back of her gloved hand. Lizzie offered her uncle a smile.

"I am wonderful, thank you my lord. I see you are enjoying the evening?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Based on the look on Ciel's face, a successful deal had been made and the older man could barely contain his excitement. He nodded his head vigorously.

"I most certainly am, your husband is a wonderful host and businessman!" Alexander exclaimed, sending a wink the Earl's way. January smiled at the 3 people in front of her. Alexander turned to her, smiling back.

"And you, my darling, have you enjoyed yourself tonight?" He placed an arm around his daughter, bringing her in closer to the group. She grinned, beaming with happiness.

"I have father, thank you so much for bringing me tonight," She looked at Ciel, offering him a grateful smile. "And thank you, my lord, for inviting us here. I truly have had a wonderful time." He smiled back, offering her a curt nod before announcing his and Lizzie's retirement for the night. January and Alexander bowed their heads to them, before also retiring to their own rooms. Cassius called to January from down the hall, and she turned to see him cradling a drunk woman in his arms. Her brow furrowed, as she stared at him disappointingly.

"Cassius, what are you doing?" She spun on her heel and approached him quickly. The woman in his arms was staring at him lustfully, the smell of alcohol clung to her like a disease. The way she looked at her brother made January's stomach turn into a disgusting nausea. He smirked down at the unsteady girl, and then looked his sister dead in the eye as he turned away, leading the stumbling girl down the hall and into his room for the night. The sound of the door locking rang in January's ears, disbelief filling her.

Was he bedding a drunk woman? In front of her?

She was glad he could no longer see her, because she was sure that all the disgust she was feeling was written all over her pretty features. _Disgraceful, an embarrassment to our family._ January thought, turning away with haste and heading towards her room. A figure stepped out from the shadowy hall ahead of her, startling her for a second. It was Sebastian, the handsome butler from earlier.

"Pardon me, my lady. I didn't mean to startle you. Do you need help finding your room?" He asked, giving her a quick bow before straightening up again to his full height. January gazed up at him, those deadly good looks distracted her yet again. She stumbled over her own words.

"Uh, yes, please, if you wouldn't mind, sir." He offered his hand to her, and she took it hesitantly. They walked together, down the hall a little further until they reached an intricately carved wooden door with a gold handle. Stepping away from her, Sebastian opened the door quietly, moving to the side to allow January to step inside. She smiled at him gratefully, and thanked him for helping her. Suddenly, panic washed over her.

She didn't have her maid. She would have to ask him to help her undress.

A scarlet blush crept over her features t the very thought of it. Just as he was about to bid her goodnight, he heard her call him back to her.

"Yes, my lady, what do you need?" He enquired, his brow raised. She sighed, her face flushed red.

"I don't want to ask this of you…" She muttered, "But I cannot do it myself… would you please help me dress for bed, Sebastian?" She asked quietly, feeling ashamed that she had forgot to invite Ada on their trip. Sebastian smiled to himself inwardly. This shy little lamb, asking him to undress her? How wonderful.

"But of course, my lady. It would be my _pleasure._ " She didn't sense his lustful tone, and nor did she catch the smirk on his face as she turned her back to him. Carefully, he stepped forward and started loosening the laces of her corset, feeling the corset become loose from her small frame and eventually dropping to the floor.

January felt like this was taking an eternity. She suddenly let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding, and it quickly hitched in her throat again as she felt his smooth gloves against her bare skin. Sebastian felt her tense up at his touch, relishing every moment that he was able to touch January's skin. Slowly, and almost painfully for January, he slid the dress down her body, his crimson eyes lingering over every curve of her body, delighting in the nervousness of the lady in front of him.

Such a precious little lamb, how delicious you would be…

Finally, her dress was off and she waited patiently for Sebastian to bring her nightgown over her head. She was standing naked, in front of the insanely beautiful butler she had met mere hours ago. If this would not bring her out of her shell, then only God knows what would.

"Madam, please lift your arms so I can dress you for bed." His voice sounded sultry, so close to her ear. She shuddered involuntarily, lifting her arms to meet the sheer fabric of her nightgown. Sebastian gazed at her body, his full of want that she was ignorant to. Once she was dressed, she turned to him sheepishly, thanking him greatly and apologising for any inconvenience caused. He laughed lightly at her remark, _oh the innocence of you._

"Please, it is no problem my lady. To serve you is a privilege." He bowed to her, and lifted his gaze, crimson meeting malachite yet again, and this time he saw something else in her eyes, something… lustful. As quickly as it had appeared, it was gone.

"You are too kind, Sebastian. I hope to see you again soon. Thank you so much. Goodnight, Sebastian." He nodded curtly, bidding her goodnight and left her room, closing the door behind him with a soft click. Pleased with himself, he grinned and continued on his way to his room at the end of the hall.

 _I must encourage the young lord to invite the lady January back again,_ Sebastian thought to himself, replaying the events of the last 15 minutes over in his head.


	4. His Daughter, Excitable

Chapter 4: His Daughter, Excitable.

January woke up the next morning, stretching her arms across the large bed in search of her childhood stuffed toy; a bear wearing blue overalls named Malcolm. Her petite hands wandered around the sheets aimlessly, unsuccessful in finding the tattered bear. January opened one eye, squinting in an attempt to find her nighttime friend. Quickly, she shot up from her comfortable position, the sudden realisation that she was not at home hitting her like a freight train. Glancing around the room, she took in the dark interior design and the heavy, black curtains that blocked out the glorious sunlight of the morning.

This most definitely was not her room.

Memories of last night suddenly flooded her mind, the party, the business deal, her father and Ciel, her time with Lizzie and then...him. _Sebastian...undressing me._ She became flustered at the very recollection of last night's incident with the ludicrously handsome butler. He had undressed her, and she felt that dragging feeling again, how it felt like Sebastian was purposely taking his time to undress her; as if her were devouring her image in his mind. January shook her head, feeling that familiar crimson colour dust her cheeks again. _He saw me naked! Absolutely naked!_ She thought to herself, _but why am I so flustered? Ada has seen me naked plenty of times back home…_ January questioned, swinging her feet off the bed and slowly travelling towards those heavy curtains, desperate to see some light in this cave of a room.

"Ah, miss Huxley, I see you are awake. Good morning to you." That smooth, velvety voice came from behind her and she jumped, not expecting the very man she had just been thinking of to be standing at her door; observing her as if she were a wild deer in a forest. Forcing a smile on her face, she walked over to him, giving him a curt nod.

"A-ah, good morning to you, Sebastian. I didn't hear you come in…" she trailed off as he swiftly turned on his heel, heading to the curtains. He flung them open with grace, and January found herself enthralled with his movements, how he managed to look so poised and graceful even whilst carrying out mundane, boring tasks such as opening curtains. Sunlight flooded the room, and Sebastian turned to the young lady, smiling at her gently. For a second, he found himself lost in her beauty, and the way the sunlight glistened in her green eyes, how her skin looked so supple and soft, and how the lighter tones of her hair stood out against the overall dark brown curls that cascaded over her shoulders.

 _Yes, the young lord must definitely invite Miss Huxley back to the manor._ Sebastian chided himself, smirking ever so slightly. January stood awkwardly to the side of him, not knowing what to do. Gathering up all of her courage, she turned to look at him, and offered him the biggest grin she could manage.

"Thank you, Sebastian. I fear the curtains were too heavy for me. You truly are a wonderful butler!" She exclaimed lightly, only looking him in the eye for a mere second before turning to look out of the window and at the vast, stunning gardens that stretched out behind the estate for as far as the eye could see. Sebastian's smirk grew wider at her compliment. _My, what a kind lady you are. I wonder if your kindness shows in other manners…?_ Chuckling to himself, he turned to the wardrobe at the other side of the room.

"Thank you, my lady. It is but a pleasure to be serving you whilst you stay here." He gathered today's outfit for January; a light pink dress, adorned with white frills and opalescent buttons and shimmering detailing (by the choice of the Lady Elizabeth, of course.) Placing the dress gently onto the large bed, he turned back to January.

"And, if I might say, Miss January…" He approached her from behind, his lips lingering close to her ear, "you looked ravishing last night. Both at the party, and after." Her eyes widened at his scandalous comment, the scarlet yet again rising up her neck and onto her cheeks. She turned to him just as he was leaving her room.

He hadn't stopped thinking about how he longed for her when he had undressed her last night. Though her face looked young, she had the body of a woman; curvaceous hips and supple breasts, delicate legs and a tight waist. She was so innocent, so fragile and unknowing...he felt like a predator stalking its prey; waiting for the right time to strike it down. That was the most familiar feeling of lust he could familiarise it with, the feeling of hunting his vulnerable target. It excited him to his very core.

"Please, do call if you need any further assistance." He said smoothly, and she could have sworn she saw him wink.

 _Such a devious man..._ she thought to herself coyly, _why am I so entranced by you?_

January sat at the pristine white patio table with Elizabeth, enjoying an afternoon of tea and delicious treats baked by the one and only, Sebastian. He had made an array of snacks for the two ladies, from strawberry shortcakes to the finest macarons January had tasted.

"Isn't it just wonderful, January? I'm so excited to tell Ciel!" Elizabeth proclaimed, smiling widely at her younger cousin. She had made the right choice in choosing pink for her today; the lady January had never been too fond of pink but it suited her very well. They wore nearly similar outfits today; Elizabeth wearing a darker shade of pink but with the same pearl embellishments and white frills, but with more bows around the skirt and at her elbows. January nodded in agreement, beaming with happiness for her older cousin. As Elizabeth chattered on about various things, January couldn't help but start to wonder about her own life. Would she marry soon? If so, to whom? Would she get any say in the matter? She scoffed to herself inwardly. She knew the answer to that was no. But still, she thought about her future husband, and possible children she would bear.

She painted an idyllic picture in her mind, herself and sitting around a roaring fire, two or three children sitting at her feet. January's heart quickened when she realised that the children she had envisioned resembled a certain butler she was beginning to know well… _No! I mustn't think of him in that way. I barely know him, and he is just a butler. I could never…_ January scolded her thoughts. They were shameful, and her father would have her thrown to a whore house if she were to try and pursue anything with the Phantomhive butler. _Still...there is something about him, something...curious. It won't hurt to explore him a little more…._ January thought to herself devilishly, a tiny smirk present on her face. She quickly pulled herself away from her sinful thoughts, just in time to tune back into Lizzie's incessant rambling.

"...So I was thinking, maybe when Ciel knows, and I am beginning to show more, maybe you would stay here at the manor and help me deliver?" Elizabeth asked her slowly, big green eyes staring into her cousin's, awaiting a response. January felt the shock hit her, and she felt dumb for not being able to come up with a response quicker. Elizabeth began to panic, continuing her request.

"Of course, it's absolutely fine if you wish not to!" She exclaimed, a small smile on her face, "I would just appreciate having a very close friend such as you with me! And of course, you will be able to come and go as you please, your room is here whenever you want it!" January felt the smile spread across her face. Jumping up with excitement, she rushed over to her cousin and took her gently in her arms.

"Of course, my dear Lizzie! I am honoured that you would even ask me to share your journey with you!" January felt a stray tear fall down her cheek, and Elizabeth giggle as she wiped it away.

"Thank you, so much my dearest January! I am so excited. You can stay here as long as you like!" Elizabeth hugged her back, the two women holding onto each other with a ferocity.

"Just think, in 5 months, Ciel and I will have a child, and you'll be here when they enter the world! Thank you, so much. I love you dearly, my January Grace." Elizabeth felt the tears fall, shoving her face into the shoulder of her cousin. January smiled at Elizabeth, prying her arms off her and returning to her seat across from her.

"It is indeed wonderful, Lizzie. I can't wait until you tell Ciel and the servants. I love you too, my dear Elizabeth Ethel." January spoke gently. It was decided, that she would stay here at the Phantomhive estate and be with Lizzie throughout her pregnancy. A smirk crawled onto her face as she realised…

 _5 months with Sebastian… this should be one hell of an experience._


	5. His Daughter, Assisting

Chapter 5: His Daughter, Assisting.

Ciel wasn't exactly sure what he had been expecting when he had been summoned so suddenly to the lounge by his wife. Had she done something wrong, and was she seeking forgiveness? No, that couldn't be it. Lizzie very rarely stepped even a toe out of line, always being a wife sent from the heavens. Had she decided that she needed some new additions to her wardrobe, and wanted to sweeten Ciel up with a few compliments here and there, in a bid to get herself a new spring wardrobe? No, it couldn't be that either. Lizzie was very familiar with Nina Hopkins and regularly sought her out for new dress fittings often. He walked slowly to the lounge, knowing she was waiting there with anticipation. Sure enough, as he opened the large oak doors, she was sitting comfortably in the elegant chaise lounge.

"Ciel!" Lizzie called his name excitedly, rushing to meet him at the doors, pulling him into an affectionate hug. He was used to this now, of course, and held her close. Truth be told, he had grown fond of her affection towards him and had learned to love her romantically over the years. He remembered how cruel he would be to her sometimes when they were mere teens, and decided the night before their wedding that he would make up for it by being a loving husband to her for the rest of his life. A truly admirable decision on his part, as Sebastian had described it.

"Good afternoon, Lizzie. How are you today?" He asked her softly, holding her petite hand in his, leading her back to the chaise lounge where they sat together. He rested their entwined hands in his lap, looking into her big emerald eyes.

"I'm wonderful! I actually have something that I must tell you…" She dropped her gaze, anxiety clearly clouding her usually cheerful demeanour. Ciel raised an eyebrow, leaning back to take in her full frame. She had become a beautiful woman, there was no denying it. No matter how testing she had been over the years, Ciel would never say that she was not desirable. He was certainly a lucky man to have a wife who would cause so much envy between other men he was familiar with.

"Yes, what is it?" Ciel pressed, feeling a slight irritation nip at him as he waited for her response. Elizabeth looked at him, her big eyes already glassy and threatening to spill tears. Taking in a deep breath, she started shakily, "Remember, how a few weeks ago I was very sick? And I was on bed rest…" Ciel recalled that time a number of weeks ago, where she couldn't keep any of her food down and was sickly for nearly all of the day. He had slept in a separate room - ordered by Elizabeth herself- fearing that she had a sickness that she wished to not pass onto Ciel.

"Well, it turns out that I was sick because...I am with child." A tear slipped down her cheek, and she brought her gaze back up to Ciel. She couldn't read anything on his face expect for obvious shock. Pregnant? Ciel soaked in those words, his brain unsure how to process them at first. A child? She was having...a baby? And his baby? Ciel ran over these words in his mind countless times, still trying to figure out how he should react; it was as if she had spoken to him in a foreign language.

"I'm sorry if you're not ready Ciel, I had to tell you sooner or later!" She exclaimed, tears now freely cascading down her glowing skin. Ciel still remained silent, but pulled her into him, resting her head on his chest.

"Shh, Elizabeth, please don't cry. This is nothing to cry about, this is wonderful news." He reassured her quietly. The words settled in his mind, _child, father, mother._ Of course, he felt a sense of overwhelming fear, but he also felt joy. Ciel Phantomhive, feeling _joy._ Sebastian would have had a smirk plastered on his smug face if he were present to find out the news.

"Really, Ciel? Please tell me that you're not bluffing?" Elizabeth looked up at him with big watery eyes. Ciel smiled down at her, gently wiping away a stray tear with his gloved thumb. He held her face gently, his thumb caressing the soft skin of her cheek. She smiled meekly back up at him.

"Yes, Lizzie, of course. After all, we knew we would have children one day. I am happy that this day has finally come. This is the next chapter of our lives; and the next chapter for the Phantomhive family." He spoke gently, a warmness filling his chest. He thought about how his mother and father had cared so dearly for him.

The least he could do was take care of his own to the best of his ability in their name.

"Imagine, Ciel, our own little Phantomhive! Just a few more months!" Elizabeth quickly regained her posture, a wide grin on her face. He smiled at her, pleased that she was no longer upset.

"How far along are you? Do you know?" He asked her, wondering how long he had unknowingly been an expectant father for.

"4 months. I'm nearly half way there!" She exclaimed happily, standing up in front of Ciel and pulling the ruffles of her dress taut to her stomach, showing her growing bump. It was only slight at the moment, but it would no doubt get much larger over the next few weeks.

"Wow…" Ciel breathed, the reality of the situation finally hitting him. Elizabeth sat back down next to him, taking his hand in hers.

"I needed to tell you as soon as possible, since we'll need to start picking furniture for the nursery and having it decorated! Oh, I'm so excited, Ciel! I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl?" She looked at him happily, and in that moment he knew that her dreams were coming true. She had married the boy she had loved since childhood, she was a near perfect wife, and now she was to bear him a child. He smiled inwardly, having always secretly adored her for her devotion to him.

"Does anyone else know?" He asked suddenly, and Lizzie looked at him sheepishly. Would he be mad that she had told January before him? She had hoped not; after all, she rarely got to see her younger cousin, and she of course had requested her to be present for the next few months.

"Uhh, yes, January knows...but I only told her this morning!" She said quickly, waiting for him to become angry and yell at her, but he never did such thing. Elizabeth continued hastily, "I hope you don't mind, but I have requested that she stays here for the next couple of months. Just up until the baby is a few weeks old! I would appreciate another female around that I can converse and spend time with, apart from Mey Rin." Ciel looked at her curiously, he had no idea she was so fond of her cousin whom he had only just met.

"This girl, your cousin January, you are very close to her?" He questioned, wanting more information before allowing January to live with them for the best part of 6 months. Elizabeth nodded, smiling.

"Yes, she is indeed very dear to me! She is younger than me, but she is still my favourite cousin nonetheless. We played together as children, and then as we grew older she started to become… somewhat of a hermit, I suppose. It was a shame really, she was so different then." She looked down sombrely, remembering the good times spent with her cousin. "I feel that if she stays here, and she becomes familiar with us, she will start to become less reserved. And she is fantastic at singing, she is a true songbird! I'm sure she will entertain us with a song or two if we really manage to break her shell!" Lizzie giggled, and Ciel smiled at her, pleased to see her so happy.

"Then it is settled. I will let her father know, and I will have Sebastian arrange for a carriage to take her to her home to collect the personal items she will need." Ciel stated, and Elizabeth beamed at him. He took in her glowing appearance; pregnancy was making her look opulent.

 **** ** _Somewhere else in the manor…_**

January walked through the hallway, practically bouncing from the news Lizzie had given her. She was thrilled to be able to be at her side for the upcoming months, and to see her child being born into the world. She couldn't help but also look forward to spending the next months under the watchful eye of the ethereal butler, Sebastian. She inwardly shuddered at the very thought of him; those piercing ruby eyes, that chiselled bone structure and his alabaster skin, all framed by raven locks. She had never felt this way before, it was as if she craved him. Her mind would wander to him no matter what she had previously been thinking about, and she began to question if he was some mystical being, a force that had cast a spell of love over her. Or was it lust? She couldn't tell, but either way, Sebastian seemed like an absolute treasure to her. A door clicked shut up ahead of her, and it brought her away from her thoughts. There, up ahead of her, was her brother Cassius, alone.

"Cassius." She called to him flatly, her voice showing no sign of emotion towards him. It had always been this way with her brother, very little emotion shown to each other, and when they did pretend to love each other -no, not love, merely _like_ each other- it was usually only in front of their parents or if they were in earshot of the pair. They had disliked each other from an early age, Cassius was far too brazen and arrogant for January; January was too illusory and nonchalant for Cassius. They had every reason to avoid almost any interaction with each other.

He turned on his heel, a scowl present on his face as soon as his eyes fell upon his sister. He wouldn't even waste his time trying to force a smile on his face for her; she didn't deserve it. She was the most useless member of their family, and the sooner their parents married her off to someone, the better.

"Yes? What do you want?" He turned to face her, his hands shoved in his pockets. January frowned at him, looking him up and down.

Her eyes landed on his neck.

There, a smudge of purple and red and pink was placed perfectly at the corner of his jaw. _How distasteful, to have a love bite from a whore in a visible place. At least tell her to take is south._ She thought to herself, disgusted at his improper appearance.

"You were with a lady last night." She spoke with no emotion, staring him dead in the eye, "I wonder how Mercy would feel about that little keepsake on your neck if she were to be invited over for afternoon tea today…" She trailed off, about to turn away from him and back down to the patio, when he charged down the hall towards her; shoving her into the wall roughly, holding her wrists firmly in his clenched fist. Still, she remained emotionless, her face blank. He didn't instil fear into him like he had done so many others. He was a bully, he intimidated everyone into letting him have his own way and she was used to being physically handled by him… unfortunately.

He forced his face close to hers, their noses practically touching. She could still smell the whiskey on him. She gagged, pulling away from him roughly.

"Good God, you've been drinking this morning?" She said harshly, as he pushed her back into the wall with a thud. He snarled at her, his temper wearing thin.

"Listen, my _darling_ sister," A maniacal grin spread onto his face, "I will sleep with whomever I please. I would even bed you, or the lady Elizabeth if I pleased," A grimace spread across January's face, just the thought of the heinous act. "And you will say _nothing_ to father, and especially nothing to mother. I will have you thrown into the nearest workhouse if you dare utter a word to them, do you hear me?" He was nearly yelling at her now, and she hoped Sebastian would come around the corner and drag him away from her. Cassius wrapped his hand around her throat, squeezing tightly. "I said, do you hear me, you silly girl?" He spat at her, and she nodded her head desperately, praying that he would let her go. The lack of oxygen was taking her back, back to her sad excuse of a childhood…

 **** _At 6 years old, January already hated her life. Her brother, the big and bold Cassius, her father's obvious favourite, had decided that she needed a haircut. When she was asleep, he had taking a pair of scissors from the manor's kitchen, snuck into her room and cut off all of her dark brown locks. She woke up to her hair being up to her jawline, and the chopped remnants of her long hair sat on her pillowcase._

 _She had sobbed to her mother for hours, worried that she would not find a husband now that she had hair 'like a boy.' Of course, their mother had told her that she was being silly; she was still beautiful and her hair would grow back soon enough. Cassius had gotten off easily,_ again, _with merely a slap on the wrist and a "don't do it again!" from their father. Luckily, he never cut her hair again._

 _He did, however, decide to start taking his anger out on January; sending punches and kicks her way whenever their parents were not looking._

 _It kept going even when January entered her early teens, and her maid Ada would question her, "Miss, where are these bruises coming from?" and she would reply with a simple, "I fell off my horse this morning," or a "I caught myself on the corner of the dining table. I just bruise like a peach!" January would never tell of the abuse she received from her older brother. Who would believe her?_ Certainly _not their father, and nor would their mother._

 _She had prayed that once their baby sister, Aurora, had been born the abuse would stop. And it did, but not until after the one encounter that still made her shiver to this very day._

January was snapped away from her throats as she felt his tight grip release from her throat and she could finally breathe again, sucking in as much air as she could. She fell to the floor, and stayed there as Cassius smirked down at her.

"Good. I must say, I simply _love it_ when you act like the submissive lady you're supposed to be," he leaned down to meet her eye level and his deep brown eyes met her green ones, "It makes you far more desirable." Like a child, he sent a sharp kick into her shin as he walked away from her as if nothing had happened.

 ** _Downstairs, in the kitchen…_**

Sebastian stopped mixing the cake batter as he heard a thump vibrate through the floor from upstairs. His brows furrowed, _an intruder? No, the servants are carrying out their tasks. They would know by now._ He thought to himself, quickly abandoning the snack preparations and swiftly pulling on his jacket as he silently headed upstairs. Turning the corner at the top of the stairs, he heard a voice coming from further down the hall. He stealthily crept behind the corner before the hallway where the noise had come from. Peeking his head around the corner, he felt his blood boil at the sight before him;

Cassius, the son of Alexander Huxley and one of the most prestigious noble men to be known at the current time, had his younger sister pinned against the wall, a hand wrapped tightly around her throat. Sebastian's eyes flashed magenta, and he had to resist the urge to approach Cassius and snap his neck.

" _And you will say_ nothing _to father, and especially nothing to mother. I will have you thrown into the nearest workhouse if you dare utter a word to them, do you hear me?"_ Sebastian's eyes widened at this unexpected display of violence, and to against his own sister. He had guessed that there was something wrong with the cocky young man; the way he waltzed around the dance floor last night, taking an interest in almost every young woman he could lay his eyes on and how he held his head so high when around other noblemen.

 _A spoilt brat, if I've ever seen one._ Sebastian thought to himself, disgusted at the pitiful excuse for a man in front of him. Suddenly, January was on the floor and Cassius was headed Sebastian's way. He had seen enough of what he needed to see, and he would report it to the young master immediately.

Immediately after a snack, that was.

Sebastian made his way back down to the kitchen to continue cooking the cake for the young master and Lady Elizabeth. As he poured the cake batter into the tins, he knew that he would have to protect January at all costs.

Any excuse to get closer to you, my little lamb.


	6. His Daughter, Seducing

Chapter 6: His Daughter, Leaving.

Sebastian met January, Cassius and Alexander in the foyer of the Phantomhive Manor. They were to leave today, and head back to their own home. Cassius had a bored look on his face, clearly not impressed with having to wait for Tanaka to have their carriage pulled up to the entrance. Sebastian swiftly left through the front door, in search of the elderly butler and the carriage.

"Where is that blasted carriage?!" Alexander muttered angrily to himself, "I have to start writing up the business plans immediately!" Shoving his hands into his pockets, he huffed like a child and started pacing back and forth impatiently. January glanced at him, having yet to tell him she would be returning here once she had collected her belongings. She was immensely glad she wouldn't have to go back home with either of the men in front of her, they were practically a team. Her father was always bending in Cassius' favour; always making sure his precious first-born didn't have anything tarnishing his reputation. It was selfish of Alexander, really. January knew it was, and so did many around him. Alexander was only concerned about the reputation of his company, and since Cassius would be taking over said company, his name had to remain spotless. Money was all that he seemed to care about, his family had always come second to the company and that was that. It was plain that once January and Aurora had been born, he had simply stopped caring about anyone but himself and Cassius. Alexander would kill to keep Cassius' reputation pristine, and that was why she kept quiet.

She kept quiet about her brother in fear of her father having her murdered.

"I apologise for the wait, your carriage is ready now," Sebastian returned, offering a bow to the three in front of him, "I take it that you are aware of the Lady January's arrangements, Lord Huxley?" Sebastian lifted his head to look Alexander in the eye. Alexander raised his eyebrow, glancing back at January.

"Arrangements? What arrangements?" He turned to her now, she could hear the anger building in his voice. "You could have told me before hand, I have business to get to! " He spat his words at her, and she felt her stomach churn with anger. Remaining poised - like the lady she was raised to be - she simply smiled at him gently.

"I apologise father, but Elizabeth has requested that I stay here for a few months. She wishes to have my company whilst she goes through her pregnancy. I hope you don't mind." She offered him a small bow, all the while keeping that fake smile on her face, "I'm simply returning home today to gather belongings that I will need for the foreseeable future." He shrugged his shoulders, turning away from her and heading out towards the carriage. January and Cassius followed suit, and Sebastian graciously opened the door for them. Alexander climbed in, deciding to take up one whole side of the carriage.

 _Fantastic, now I'll have to sit next to my devil of a brother._ January thought to herself, trying to stop the irritation from showing on her face. Cassius climbed in next, and Sebastian offered January a hand into the carriage. She took it, and immediately felt the warmth of his soft hands. As she stepped into the carriage, she could have sworn she felt his hand squeeze hers for a brief second before he shut the door with a soft click and headed to the driver's seat at the front of the carriage. Cassius gestured to the seat next to him, and without argument January sat down and pressed herself against the window, trying to stay as far away from him as possible. She could smell the alcohol on him from here.

"I'm thinking of asking Mercy to pick a date for the wedding soon," Cassius started, "I think it's probably best for us to be married before I take over the company." He stated, and their father grinned at him. Cassius glanced at January, a sly smirk gracing his lips.

"Wonderful, son! That's a fantastic idea." Alexander beamed happily. Cassius turned to his sister, dragging her into the conversation. "What about you, sister? What do you think?" There it was, _sister_. He said it so smugly, as if he was giving her a reminder that they were blood and she would be known as nothing but his little sister until she married into another family and be known as nothing but _wife_ for the remainder of her life. Biting her tongue, she plastered a bright smile on her face and clasped her hands together in her lap.

"A brilliant idea, dearest brother. I think Mercy will be elated to her of your decision!" She exclaimed brightly, tilting her head towards him. Cassius grinned back at her and continued to talk about the business deal his father had made with Ciel. January took this as her cue to zone out, and proceeded to stare out of the window for the duration of the journey home.

 _ **An hour or so later…**_

They arrived at their manor, and Alexander walked hastily through the front doors and disappeared into his study. Cassius followed after him, lazily strolling up the stairs, leaving January alone with Sebastian at the front doors.

"Terribly sorry, their manners are only decent when it suits them." January apologised to Sebastian, the embarrassment of her family's rudeness making her face burn red. Sebastian noticed, and smirked lightly.

"It's no worry, my lady. Please don't apologise. I'd prefer to be in your presence anyways." He smiled at her, and she guided him through the manor, eventually reaching the large sitting room at the back of the manor that faced the gardens. She knocked on the door gently, before opening it to reveal her mother, Violet, sitting comfortably in a large chair at the centre of the room. Her sister, Aurora, was sitting on the floor close by; a doll in each hand and a small tea set in front of her. Violet looked up from her book, and offered January a warm smile as she entered the room.

"Hello, mother. I've returned. This is Sebastian, he is the head butler at the Phantomhive manor." Violet rose from her seat, and began walking over to the pair at the doors; her elegant skirts swishing gracefully along the hardwood floors. Just as she approached. Sebastian offered her a low bow and kissed the back of her hand like a true gentleman.

"Greetings, my lady. I am Sebastian Michaelis, head butler of the Phantomhive household. I have accompanied your daughter here to help her pack some of her things." Violet looked at January, a confused look crossing her pretty features.

"Your things? Where are you going?" January knew she would worry, and wished Lizzie had arranged this formally. She smiled meekly, waiting for the tears to start flowing from her dear mother's eyes.

"Elizabeth has requested that I stay with her, since she is expecting a baby in a few months," January could see her mother's eyes light up at the news of a baby on the way. "She doesn't really have any female company at the manor apart from the maid. She said she'd appreciate my company." Violet nodded in understanding, and Aurora rushed over with her dolls upon noticing the two at the doors. She held up one of her dolls to Sebastian, and the other up to January.

"Hello! Would you like to play dollies with me?" She asked happily, a bright grin across her face. January grinned, lowering to Aurora's height.

"We can't play dollies right now, Angel. I have to pack some of my things. I'll be going away for a while." Aurora's big eyes filled with tears, and she quickly discarded her dolls, throwing them on the floor behind her and threw herself into January's arms. She let out a small sob, rubbing her face against January's shoulder.

"W-where are you g-going?" She said, although it was muffled by January's shoulder. January felt a pang of guilt in her heart, and her stomach dropped with sadness.

"I'll be going away for a few months. Our dear cousin Elizabeth needs a friend to help her. She's having a little baby!" January gently prodded Aurora in the stomach, and she giggled. January lifted her as she stood upright.

"And anyway, Mr. Michaelis will take good care of me whilst I'm gone, okay?" January said gently, gesturing towards Sebastian. He offered Aurora a kind smile, and bent down to pick up her dolls. He leaned forward slightly, offering them to her.

"Hello, little lady. I'm Sebastian. I'll make sure your sister is safe during her stay with us. I believe you dropped these." She cautiously took the dolls from him, a small smile on her angelic face.

"Thank you, mister Sebastian." She said shyly, nestling her head into January's chest. January walked with Aurora in her arms and Sebastian at her side and led them to her room, where she started picking clothes from her wardrobe to bring. Sebastian gazed around the room; it was much different to what he had imagined her room to be like. It was a relatively large room with a high ceiling, and the walls were mostly cream with one wall being decorated with floral wallpaper, adorned with flowers in pastel colours. There were white, flowing curtains at the window and the bed was made of an intricately carved wooden frame, with a large mattress and a plethora of fluffy comforters.

 _She must like lots of blankets, I'll see to it that she has more put in her room back at the manor._ Sebastian thought, enjoying a view into January's private quarters. Once she had placed all of her chosen clothes onto her bed, she requested Sebastian's help as she packed them. He gladly obliged, joining her on the floor and began folding her dresses.

"I'll be so glad to leave the place for a while," January started, glancing at Sebastian to judge his reaction. Curiosity seemed to flash in those crimson eyes, and she continued. "My brother...is not a nice man." She placed another dress into one of her cases, and clicked it shut. Sebastian finished packing her other bags with her, silently agreeing with what she had said. He was far from a nice man, and he had seen with his own eyes that this was true.

"Thank you so much, Sebastian. You're a truly sufficient butler. I look forward to spending the next few months with you." A smirk danced lightly on her lips, and he was almost shocked at how sultry her voice sounded when she spoke to him. He smirked back at her, helping her up from the floor.

"I must say the same, my lady. Now, let's get these in the carriage and make our way back to the manor, shall we?" He bowed at her and she offered him another smirk, brushing past him as she headed downstairs. _My, I am very much looking forward to the next few months..._ Sebastian thought to himself, following after her.

Within 10 minutes, January had said her goodbyes and was waiting for Sebastian to pull up the carriage and take her back to the manor. She heard a door open behind her, and was aware of another presence. Suddenly, someone was breathing in her ear and a hand was placed tightly at her hip.

"Thank God Elizabeth wants to keeps you around for a while." Cassius whispered cruelly into her ear, his fingers digging into her hip painfully. "Good riddance." He stepped away from her, and disappeared back into the huge manor. Her eyes followed him as he sauntered away. Soon enough Sebastian had returned with the carriage, driver and all.

"I hope you don't mind my lady, but I will be joining you in the carriage today." He opened the door, allowing her to step in and then following her lead. He took a seat opposite her, taking in her form. Today, she wore her hair down in loose curls, and her dress was seemingly more low cut today. The light blue of her dress complimented her dark brown hair and fair skin. She moved slowly, patting the spot next to her.

"Won't you sit over here, Sebastian?" She had that smirk on her face again, and he gladly got up to be seated beside her. She leaned into him, and he didn't resist her. They turned to face each other, and slowly their lips met. It was quick but deep, and January's face turned red as she stared into his deep ruby eyes. He smirked at her, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"What was that, miss?" She smirked at him, biting her lip.

"I seemed to have fallen under some sort of spell of yours, Mr Michaelis. You're simply entrancing to me…" He leaned down and cut her off, pressing his lips to hers once again. Pulling away after a short time, she leans in to whisper into his ear:

"Please tell me that you'll meet me privately tonight?" She asked longingly, her voice sultry and low. He smirked, turning to look her in the eye.

"If that is what you wish, my lady." The carriage journey only lasted a few more minutes, and soon enough they were back at the Phantomhive manor. Sebastian and January got out, and she headed towards the manor as he grabbed her luggage.

 _Finally, you've succumb to my charms, my little lamb._ Sebastian thought as he started carrying the luggage inside. _If a late night rendezvous is what the lady wants, that is what she'll get._


	7. His Daughter, Claimed

Chapter 7: His Daughter, Claimed.

 **Sebastian had packed away January's belongings and was setting off down the hall and towards the kitchen to begin issuing orders to the servants. As he approached the kitchen, the smell of smoke was evident and before he was merely feet away from the door, an explosion sounded from inside said kitchen. He slammed the door open, to unveil a dishevelled Bard standing in the middle of the kitchen, his hair atop his head in an afro and a flamethrower in his hands.**

"Must you do this _every time_ I ask you to cook a simple cut of meat?" Sebastian sighed, irritation clear in his voice. Bard shrugged, and proceeded to blow some soot off of his shoulders.

"Sorry, boss. It was just takin' so long!" He exclaimed, as Sebastian started to sweep up the dust and debris.

"Bard, please gather up the other servants whilst I clean this mess," Sebastian stated, bending over to pick up the near-cremated joint of beef, "and bring them here immediately." Bardroy offered him a quick salute, followed by a "Yes sir!" before he rushed off to find Finny and Mey-Rin. Sebastian sighed, and began to clean the kitchen with amazing speed, quickly repairing anything that was destroyed and polishing the kitchen counters back to their pristine white conditions. Just as he wiped some sweat from his brow, Bard barged through the door with Finny and Mey-Rin in tow. They lined up in front of Sebastian as he stood straight in front of them.

"Finny, I need you to fetch me some of our best roses from the garden. Ensure there are no thorns on the stems." Finny nodded his head happily, pulling his hat onto his head.

"Yes, Sebastian!"

"Mey-Rin, please set the dining table with the appropriate cutlery for tonight's meal. Don't forget, we're setting the table for three people now. The Lady January would be most upset if you were to forget about her." Mey-Rin nodded frantically, rushing off the get the silverware.

"Yes Sebastian! I mustn't forget about the lady, our guest! She'd be very upset, yes she would!" Her shrill voice carried through the hall as she hurried off to the dining room.

"And Bard," Sebastian started, approaching the soot covered chef, "please check our stock in the basement. I will call you if I need any further assistance." Bard raised his hand in a salute again, before turning away to head to the basement.

"On it, Sebastian!"

A sigh of relief escaped Sebastian's lips as the kitchen emptied and he was finally alone, able to prepare dinner for tonight; A beef wellington, paired with roasted seasonal vegetables and a light red wine gravy over top, followed by a light victoria sponge cake accompanied by fresh berries and cream. He rolled up his sleeves and got to work, making sure to prepare the food to absolute perfection.

 _ **Upstairs, in Lizzie's dressing room…**_

"Oh, January, I'm already beginning to show so much!" Elizabeth squeals excitedly, hurrying over to the seated woman to the side of her, and promptly grabbing her by the wrist to bring her in front of the mirror. The two women stood together, their reflections staring back at them. They were so different in appearance; Lizzie was taller than January by 3 or 4 inches, and her golden blonde hair cascaded over shoulders gracefully in tousled curls. She had the body of a woman, her hips were round and her waist was still small even though she was carrying her first child. January, on the other hand, was petite and her hips were nowhere near as womanly as Elizabeth's. Her umber hair sat straight today, gathered over one shoulder and stopping just below her breast. A delicate hair-pin kept her bangs out of her face.

With a wide grin on her face, Lizzie turned to the side and pulled her nightgown taut to her body, the soft fabric emphasised her growing bump. January smiled at her, and Lizzie placed her cousin's hand on her bump. January stroked it lovingly, having only ever felt another baby bump in her life.

"It's so exciting! I'm so happy that I get to be here through it all." January said happily, resting her head on Elizabeth's shoulder. Elizabeth pulled her into a hug, and released her when she heard a knock at the door. She called out to the person, beckoning them to enter the room. Sebastian stood at the door, bowing to the women.

"I have come to inform you that dinner will be ready in 5 minutes or so." He lifted his head, taking in Elizabeth's appearance. "I will send for Paula to help you dress, Lady Elizabeth."

Lizzie smiled at the butler, "Thank you, Sebastian. January and I shan't be long!" She called out to him as he turned down the hall. January stared at the spot where he once stood, seemingly unable to avert her gaze anywhere else. Lizzie raised her eyebrow at her cousin curiously, a smirk forming on her face.

"Come on, January! I know Sebastian is handsome but you can't stare at him like that!" January begins to blush, and Elizabeth giggles at her like a schoolgirl. Another knock sounded, and Paula came into the room. She offered a bow to the women in the middle of the room.

"I'll head downstairs so you can get dressed." January said curtly as she left the dressing room, closing the door behind her with a gentle click. She hurried to the staircase, lifting her skirt and ascending the stairs quickly. She reached the dining room, and before she could open the door it opened from inside the room, as if Sebastian had sensed her arrival.

"Ah, my lady. I'm happy to see you early for dinner. Please, take a seat." She smiled at him and picked a seat on the right side of the table, knowing that Ciel would sit at the end of the table and Sebastian would stand at his left - giving her the perfect view of him as she ate her food. He pulled out the chair for her and she sat down, thanking him. Shortly after, Lizzie appeared now fully dressed and Ciel appeared not long after. As they ate their meals in silence, January made sure to offer the handsome butler a longing glance, a slight smirk and then she would return to her meal, feigning an innocent unawareness.

 _My, what a teasing girl you are..._ Sebastian thought devilishly to himself as Ciel stood up from his meal, bidding the ladies goodnight. Mey-Rin collected the dishes hastily, rushing off to the kitchen to get them cleaned. Elizabeth stood up next, making her way after her husband. Finally, January stood up from her seat, and she offered Mey-Rin a genuine smile as she collected her plates from her.

"Thank you, miss maid." She spoke gently, taking in the maid's nervousness. Mey-Rin flushed red, bowing her head to January whilst nearly dropping the plates in her hands.

"N-no need to thank me, my lady!" She stuttered, offering a shaky grin before rushing off to the kitchen again. Sebastian observed as January as she skirted around the table, shooting him one more suggestive glance before leaving the dining room.

 _They said you were shy; so meek and mild… you've mastered that disguise, haven't you, dear?_ Sebastian smirked, chuckling to himself. He swiftly left the dining room, and headed towards the servant's quarters.

 **** ** _In January's room, she prepares for bed…_**

January slipped her pale yellow dress off and it landed in a crumpled pile around her feet. She stepped out of the mass of fabric, heading towards the other side of the bed where her nightgown had been laid out for her.

 _By Sebastian? No, probably not._ She thought to herself. She doubted he would recommend such a modest article of clothing. She pulled the soft fabric over her head and within seconds she was ready to retire for the night. Picking up the previously discarded dress, she placed it on the dresser at the other end of the room before crawling under the masses of blankets on her freshly made bed.

 _Where did all these blankets come from? Reminds me of home...I wonder if…_

January brings one of the blankets up to her face, and she inhaled the scent of them… lavender, just like the ones from her room at home. Her eyes widen and she smiles, realising that it _must_ have been him! After all, Sebastian was the only person to see her room and pick up on something as small as that.

 _Amazing… he's a true gentleman._ January thought to herself, remembering their encounter in the carriage. Oh, how she would never forget those brief moments that their lips finally touched.

She had just began to settle down into her pillows, when there was a light knock at her door. Confused, she threw the blankets off and crept out of bed quietly, approaching the door with caution. Opening it, she sees Sebastian stood outside her door, a smirk plastered on his face. Within seconds, he has taken her in his arms and their lips are touching again; this time with a ferocity January had never known possible. He lifts her, his hands gripping her thighs roughly and January leans into him, her wrists interlocking behind his neck and her fingers finding their way through his raven hair. His lips moved their way down to her neck, and eventually they ended up on her bed. January lay underneath him, a leg on each side of him as he continued to kiss and nibble his way down her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips and she felt him smirk against her skin, and she felt the deviousness overtake her.

Gripping him by the shirt, she pulls his face up to hers and their eyes lock again - crimson meeting malachite - and she offers him a mischievous grin before flipping them over, so she is sitting comfortably on his hips and her form in perfectly displayed under the moonlight that breaks through the curtains. Her nightgown cascades down her body, pressed to her skin enough to show the curves of her body. Sebastian took in her appearance hungrily, his deep ruby eyes travelling up and down her body. In an instant, they're flipped again, and he leans in close to her as she still holds that cheeky grin.

"I thought you were supposed to be _shy_ , my dear January…" His hand slips down her body, his fingers grazing over her nipples and across her clothed stomach. "You're seeming to be quite the opposite, wouldn't you say dear?" He looks up at her as he makes his way down he body, his eyes never leave hers and before she realises it he's tearing her nightgown from her body; rendering her totally vulnerable and bare. A soft gasp leaves her as the white torn fabric flies over her, and lands on the floor on the other side of the bed.

He leans over her again, except this time she realises that he too is undressed, and she traces his fingers along the sculpted muscle of his chest and down to his abs. Sebastian leans down again, gently kissing her ear.

"Give me your consent, and then I will do whatever you please." He whispers huskily into her ear. January smirks up at him wickedly, bringing her head up so that their noses touch.

"I consent. Now, do your worst, I won't beg." She states playfully, and he pins her arms above her head. He lets out a deep chuckle.

"We'll see about that, my darling."


	8. His Daughter, Abused

Chapter 8: His Daughter. Abused/ His Mistress, Abused.

 **This is a TRIGGER WARNING: There are mentions of underage rape in this chapter that some will not be comfortable with. Please read at your own discretion. Thank you!**

 **Author's Note:** Hey! Sorry for a longer wait than usual. Was unsure about putting the rating up on this but I needed to feature this to make January's life and past a little more clear. Thanks for waiting and thank you for all the lovely reviews, follows and favourites!

January woke up to a dull aching between her legs and confusion clouding her mind. Slowly, she rolled over into the empty spot next to her and a sigh escaped her lips. She opened her eyes fully now, her mind becoming alert and completely awake. It was still rather dark outside, and there was no noise from anywhere else in the mansion. Sitting up in her bed, she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself.

 _I should have told him,_ she thought to herself as tears formed in her eyes, _he must think so little of me now…_

A small sob escaped her lips as she lowered her head onto her knees. He knew now, and she was sure that he would think her some kind of whore. She didn't even think to tell him, and even if she had, she doubted he would even believe her. Suddenly, the door opened and Sebastian came into her room with a tea tray in tow. January lifted her head and quickly wiped away the tears staining her cheeks, plastering a smile onto her face. Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he pushed the tray to her bedside. He poured a small cup of tea and handed it to her, before taking a seat on the bed beside her.

"My lady January, were you crying when I came in? Did I do something wrong?" He questioned her, but she gave him a weak smile and shook her head.

"No, Sebastian, not at all! I believe, we slept together last night…" January bit her lip and her face flushed red as she remembered the hours prior. Every moan, thrust and all of those red love bites that were littered across the lower portion of her body. Sebastian leaned forward, his finger tilting her chin upwards so they were face to face.

"Did you not enjoy yourself, my dear January?" a smirk formed as she blushed a deeper red and shook her head hastily. He chuckled at her lightly.

"I woke up, and you were gone…" She started solemnly, "I expected as much, I knew you would probably stay far away from me once you realised…" January stared him in the eye, and he said those words that she had been dreading,

"That you are not a maid, is that it?" He kept his gaze, and the tears filled her eyes once more. She nodded her head, shame and embarrassment washing over her body. Sebastian sighed, letting go of her.

"That didn't matter to me. You seem to be under the impression that I am like other men, however I can assure you that I am completely different...in _every_ way." He smirked again, and she giggled at his remark. "But please, if I may ask, whom did you give your virginity to?" January stiffened up, and her face lost most of its colour. That first night was forever etched into her mind, creeping up on her like a familiar ghost, plaguing her at any given moment…

 _It had been hot that night. January laid awake in her bed, her blankets kicked to one side in an attempt to stifle the suffocating heat of the summer. Her crisp nightgown stuck to her body, each droplet of sweat acting like a glue that held the thin fabric to her 15 year old body. Slowly, she managed to drift off into an uncomfortable sleep. Her bedroom door creaked open, and unbeknownst to her, someone made their way into the room without a sound. The door closed with the whisper of a click, and the tall figure made their way sneakily around the bed and over to January. The pale moonlight cascaded over his figure, and as January opened her eyes, Cassius leaned over her; his large fists swiftly grabbing her small wrists and gripping them painfully. January's eyes widened, tears already spilling and gliding freely down her cheeks. His mouth was on hers in an instant, and he shifted his whole body so that he was on top of her._

 _January felt her heart pound in her chest, so hard she could feel it throughout her body, and she silently prayed that if there was a God, any God, they would stop her heart from beating and let her die right now. Her heart continued to hammer in her chest as Cassius hoisted up her nightgown, both of her tiny wrists now held tightly in his right fist. She let out a sob as she felt his fingers tracing the inside of her thighs, and soon his fingers had travelled further and she felt sick as he touched her, her head reeling and the voice in her head begging, pleading with some higher power to end her, to finish her life right there, to stop her heart from beating in her chest. Slowly, Cassius released her wrists and his right hand came up to cover her mouth. He pushed her nightgown further up her body and within seconds his face was above hers, and before she could even let out a cry, he had penetrated her and pain shot through her body like she had been shot. January laid there lifeless, tears still making their way down her plump cheeks and her mouth was agape under her brother's large hand._

 ** _Please, let me die, I just want to die, I can't take this-_**

 _Cassius thrust into her once more and she felt a hot liquid flood her insides. January went numb, and the only thing she felt as Cassius removed himself was the hot, sticky fluid that seeped out of her and down her thighs. He didn't even look down at her as he got up from the bed. He crept out of the room just as quietly as he had entered, and it was over._

 _January stayed in that same position for what seemed like eternity, her bed sheets now sticky and sweat drenching her body. That pain ached in her abdomen and between her legs, and she was certain that her heart was a shattered mess in her rib cage. There were no more tears, no more sobs, just silence and the piercing light that the moon cast through the window._

 _It was that night that January's happiness had been stolen from her._

 **Sebastian's eyes widened as January's sobbing body heaved against his chest, the reality of her past hit him like a ton of bricks and all he could do in response was hold her as she cried. January had never breathed a word of her past to anyone, not even as the abuse continued, and even though it sent her into a frenzy to speak it out loud, she felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Sebastian stroked her hair, twirling a strand of the dark brown mass around his finger.**

"I gave up everything after that… I was a talented musician, a singer. I was just about to move up a grade in my piano lessons." January pulled away from him, wiping her face with the sleeve of her nightgown. Her eyes were irritated and itchy from all the crying, so she simply stared out at the huge moon that had been with her that very night. "I stopped the very next morning. I shut myself away. I felt disgusting, like I had been tainted by the devil himself." Sebastian handed her another cup of tea, and lovingly rubbed her back as she took a sip.

"I am so sorry, my lady January. I had no idea… that bastard." A low growl left Sebastian's lips as he recalled the incident between January and Cassius just days before. He felt no shock, though, sons got away with nearly anything if they had a father who was desperate enough...which January did. January offered him a meek smile.

"Sebastian, please just call me January. I care not for my title. If anyone found out, I would be cast out onto the streets anyway." Sebastian nodded once, acknowledging the sad reality that January could have faced. "I hide in my bedroom, that way I can feel like a whole person. I can read books I enjoy and I don't have to see the treacherous looks he gives me when we gather as a family...it's like he's insatiable." She spat, her pretty features contorting to show obvious hatred, "And he'll still get the company and the house, and he'll get away with it for his whole life as I'll be cast off as another helpless bride." January stood up, running her hands through her hair. Sebastian followed suit, and before he could react she pulled him into a hug. January leaned into him, her lips lingering by his ear.

"I'm so sorry you found yourself chasing after me. I can understand if you never wish to speak with me again." She pulled away and gazed into his eyes, waiting for him to agree and cast her away. He simply smirked at her, and her brows furrowed.

"Ah, but you see, my dear...I am not human." Her confusion faltered, and a wicked grin spread across the demon's face, "I am what they call, a demon. I marked you last night, and now you are bound to me." Surprisingly, she didn't pull away from him. January simply smirked up at him, curiosity dancing in those green eyes.

"Just like in the books," She stated deviously, studying his crimson eyes. "That explains it. Your eyes, they're mesmerising. I knew there was something… _otherworldly_ about you."

Sebastian chuckled, her reaction was one he had not encountered before. January's brows furrowed again, and she brought a finger up to her chin in thought.

"Marked? Bound? What do you mean by this, demon?" She asked sternly, as if she was only now realising the seriousness of their situation. Sebastian grinned again, and leaned into her.

" _Marked,_ meaning that if any other demon should approach you, they will smell my scent and stay away from you. _Bound_ meaning that you are now what is considered to be my mate. A wife of sorts, if you will." Sebastian offered her a smug smile, and her eyes widened.

Bound to a demon...what could possibly go wrong?


	9. His Daughter, Helping

**Chapter 9: His Daughter, Helping.**

 **Hey! Here's another update, since I was so excited to write this chapter. Mild smut further on, and then something special happens! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and faves! See you in the next chapter!**

"Well, you took that rather easily." Sebastian stated, noting how January hadn't lashed out at him or broken down into floods of tears. Instead, she simply shrugged her shoulders, and headed to her wardrobe to pick out today's attire. He watched her as she chose a dark green dress and paired it with a pair of green shoes.

"I have to deal with it." She said plainly, "I made the decision to sleep with you. I should have known there would be consequences," she walked back over to him, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, "besides, you're not that bad. You're easy on the eyes." She offered him a smirk and he proceeded to help her dress for the day ahead. They made small talk as January pulled her hair into a loose braid, and soon enough they parted ways; January was headed to the dining room to meet Lizzie for breakfast and Sebastian on his way to see to Ciel.

As he made his way through the manor, he thought about everything that had happened over the last 24 hours. He had marked January, he now knew that they were obligated to each other and if anything should try to compromise their binding, he would swiftly seek to destroy it. Sebastian knocked on his master's door, and entered once he was called.

Downstairs, January sat at the dining table, replaying what Sebastian had told her.

 _A demon, how...peculiar._ She thought to herself, twirling a piece of hair around her finger, _What would father say if he knew? Marked by a demon...blasphemous._ She resisted the urge to laugh. _He'd think I'm mad. He'd just have a reason to cast me aside. He'd love that…_

January was shaken from her thoughts, and sat up straight in her seat when those huge mahogany doors opened, and the Earl Phantomhive greeted her good morning.

 **Later in the year, Elizabeth is days away from giving birth and Sebastian has secretly visited January's room periodically.**

 **Tonight is no different.**

Sebastian's hand reached around to cover January's mouth as he thrusted into her again and again, the muffled moans making his insides burn with desire and his pace quicken. He was behind her, so he couldn't see her face, but those small squeaks told him all he needed to know.

She's entirely his, and she's content to stay that way.

Suddenly, he reached his climax and he felt the hot, sticky fluid flood her body as her legs shook and she struggled to catch her breath. Sebastian pulled away from her, wiping away a droplet of sweat from his brow and slowly, she straightened up and turned to face him. He smirked at her, and pulled her in to give her a quick kiss before he started to pull his night clothes back on.

"You never disappoint, Mr. Michaelis." January said with a smirk, and Sebastian smirked back at her before pulling her into a tight hug. Sebastian felt her smile against his skin and tilted her chin upwards so they're face to face, crimson meeting malachite.

"I would never disappoint you, my darling. If I ever did, I would allow you to put a blade through my chest." She laughed at him, and without missing a beat, said "We both know that would have _zero_ effect on you, my dearest demon." He chuckled, leaving a gentle kiss on her nose before January pulled away and made her way under the thick sheets of her bed. Sebastian frowned as he watched her crawl under the sheets.

"I apologise that I can't stay and sleep next to you. I have my duties, and I must see to them as soon as the sun starts to rise." January offered him a small smile.

"Sebastian, it's fine. We've been through this. I know you can't stay...I would never even expect you to." She spoke softly, before blowing out the candle at her bedside. Sebastian walked to her side of the bed, and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, my dear." He said quietly, and she responded with a, "Goodnight, my love." As he left the room with barely a sound. Sebastian made his way down to his chambers silently, and within minutes of him cuddling his favourite kitty from his secret wardrobe stash, he heard his master calling him.

"I'm so sorry, precious." He muttered as he hesitantly put the cat back in the wardrobe and changed into his butler's attire effortlessly. He arrived at his master's room within seconds, and Ciel called him in.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian inquired, and took in the scene in front of him. Ciel was up and on his feet, holding soaked bed sheets as Elizabeth was doubled over, holding her pregnant stomach. Without hesitation, Ciel threw the ruined sheets at Sebastian before barking at him:

"Sebastian, rid of these this instant! Call on the doctor, the baby is coming!" Ciel turned back to Lizzie, who was now sitting up right, and pulling her blonde curly locks out of her face. Ciel sat in front of her, and took her hand in his.

"Are you alright? Tell me when it starts to hurt again, I'll make sure that-" Lizzie shushed him, and placed his hand on her stomach as she felt the baby kicking in between her contractions. Lizzie smiled at him, and Ciel offered her a small smile in return as the tiny foot thumped against his hand almost rhythmically.

"Look, they're saying hello. They're ready to come out now." Lizzie whispered as she grimaced again, another contraction washing over her. Ciel was clearly panicked and he shouted another order at Sebastian as he rushed off to summon the doctor.

"Ciel, please, bring January." Lizzie said as she sighed a breath of relief as the contraction finished. Ciel nodded, pulling her hand into his again and placing a gentle kiss on the back of it. He headed out of the room and down towards January's room. As he jogged down the corridor, he heard the front doors of the manor open and the hurried footsteps of Sebastian and the doctor rush up to his room. Ciel reached January's room, and flung the door open, not caring about formalities. She sat up in her bed, her eyes wide.

"January, the baby is coming! Lizzie has requested that you be with her, so hurry!" He yelled into the room, before turning on his heel and dashing back to his bedroom. January barely had time to register what was going on as she sat up in her bed, her heart pounding in her chest from the sudden intrusion. Then, Ciel's words hit her and she flung the sheets off of her body and was running after Ciel, unable to match his speed. Ciel threw open the doors to see the doctor leaning over Lizzie, her hands pressing gently into her stomach to assess how her labour was progressing, and Sebastian was gently dipping a cloth into a bowl of warm water for Lizzie to hold to her forehead. January followed after him, her dark brown hair swishing behind her.

Ciel rushed over to Lizzie's side, allowing her to squeeze his hand tightly as another contraction washed over her. A low moan escaped her lips, the contractions clearly becoming stronger and closer together. The doctor completed her examination, and looked up at the pair on the bed.

"I believe you're nearly ready to push, I'm going to need everyone to leave the room." The doctor said firmly, her eyes glancing around the room, and stopping on each individual for a brief second. Ciel nodded, annoyance clear in his sapphire eyes, as he gave Elizabeth's hand one more squeeze before gesturing to Sebastian to leave with him. Sebastian offered him a bow, and held the door open for Ciel and January to take their leave. January gave Lizzie a small smile, before turning to follow Ciel out of the room.

"January, wait! Please stay, I can't do this alone..." Lizzie called to her, and January turned to the doctor - awaiting her professional approval. The doctor looked up at Lizzie, and then back at January. With a sigh, she beckoned her back into the room.

"I'll allow it. You'll be of use anyway." The doctor said flatly, pushing Lizzie's nightgown up and over her stomach; pushing her legs apart, "Fetch me the towels on the dresser. The baby is going to be here anytime now." January nodded, and scrambled over to the dresser, tripping over her feet as she went. She heard the doctor huff, and snatched the towels from the dresser and returned to the doctor's side. Lizzie let out a cry as a contraction hit her again.

"Elizabeth, I need you to push whenever you feel a pain overcome you!" The doctor said sternly. January watched in awe as Elizabeth gritted her teeth and threw her head forwards, concentration etched on her features and sweat forming on her delicate brow. January sat next to Elizabeth - towels in lap - and brushed the damp strands of hair from her face. Elizabeth gave her a weak smile before her body forced her to push again, another pained cry coming from deep in her throat. Elizabeth pushed for what seemed like hours, her body now completely damp with sweat and her cries of pain now becoming louder.

"January, the towels, now!" The doctor yelled as a high pitched cry filled the room, and a baby was safely in the doctor's arms. January leapt up from her seat on the edge of the bed, holding out one pink towel and one blue towel to the doctor. The doctor reached forward, grabbing hold of the blue towel and quickly wiping down the wailing bundle in her arms. She quickly cut the umbilical cord, and handed the baby to Lizzie who was crying tears of pure happiness.

"You're here! You're finally here, my wonderful baby boy!" Lizzie whispered, tears falling freely from her emerald eyes. The doctor gave Lizzie a quick examination, before cleaning up and taking her leave of the three of them. January sat next to Lizzie, gazing down at the now silent baby who was taking his first feed. Lizzie grinned down at her baby, her eyes heavy with exhaustion. She didn't care that she was tired, in this moment all she wanted to do was hold her baby close to her and stare into his deep blue eyes.

"He's just like Ciel." January spoke softly, smiling at Lizzie. "I'm so proud of you, my Elizabeth Ethel." Lizzie turned to her, a stray tear falling down her cheek. She reached up with her free hand to stroke January's cheek.

"Thank you for staying with me. I couldn't be happier than I am in this very moment. I can't wait for Ciel to meet our baby. I love you, my little January Grace; and this little baby will love you too." January stroked Elizabeth's hair, and the door opened quietly. January stood up from her spot, a smile plastered on her face as Ciel approached his wife and child, utter awe dancing in his eyes. He took a seat next to Lizzie, placing a kiss upon her sweat-covered forehead.

"Elizabeth, a son!" He breathed, totally starstruck by the tiny human cradled in his wife's arms. She grinned up at him, pulling the towel away from the baby's face to show him how similar he was to his father. Ciel smiled, taking in the baby's form.

"Blonde, just like you Lizzie." He stated simply, his finger caressing the baby's plump cheek.

"And those deep blue eyes, just like you, Ciel." Lizzie giggled, and Ciel leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her parted lips. He turned to January, who was now stood at the door with Sebastian.

"Thank you for staying with my wife, and making sure my son entered the world surrounded by people who love him." Ciel smiled at her, and she gave him a curt nod before turning away from them.

"It was an honour. I will take my leave of you now, so you can enjoy your first moments of parenthood." January glanced back at the three, before heading out of the room and back down to her own room. Sebastian's gaze never left her as she strolled away.

Sebastian turned his attention to his master and Elizabeth, who were sat comfortable on their large bed, gazing lovingly at their newborn.

"My biggest congratulations to you my lord and lady. Have we thought of a name for the young master?" He asked happily, collecting the ruined sheets as he spoke. Elizabeth looked up to Ciel, and Ciel spoke before she could.

"He's called Arthur. Arthur Vincent Phantomhive." Ciel stated, taking one more glance at his son.

Ciel Phantomhive had reached a day he never thought he would reach, a day he thought he was cursed to never see; was now a father.


	10. His Daughter, Visiting

**Chapter 10: His Daughter, Visiting.**

 **Hey, new chapter for you guys! It seems a little short but the next chapter is going to be an intense one, so please stay tuned for that! A little Ciel-centric, but I enjoyed including him more. Please let me know what you think!**

It had been a week now since baby Arthur had been born, and the Phantomhive household was surprisingly calm. Visitors had come here and there, and then on Tuesday, Prince Soma and Agni had burst through the front doors of the mansion and had rushed upstairs to bombard Ciel with what seemed like millions of attempted hugs and "Little Ciel, all grown up and a father now!" comments from the eccentric prince and his faithful butler. Sebastian had been quick to calm them down with the offer of a relaxed afternoon of tea and cakes followed by dinner later that evening, lest Soma wake the small, blonde baby nestled soundly in the Earl's arms.

His offer had been gladly taken by the Indian prince and his butler, and as Prince Soma was chiding Ciel on how he was the person to turn to if he needed any advice on raising the baby.

"After all, I grew up surrounded by siblings back at home!" Soma said cheerfully, reclining on the plush chair on the far side of Ciel's study. Ciel had raised an eyebrow at him, before dropping his gaze down to the cooing baby in his arms. Sebastian entered the study, Elizabeth and January in tow. January offered a small smile to the Indian men in the room, having never seen them before. Elizabeth greeted the two men cheerfully, making her way over to Ciel.

"My two loves, snuggled together in the study!" Elizabeth spoke softly, her emerald eyes fixated on the cherub cradled in a fluffy blanket in his father's arms. Ciel left a gentle kiss on her cheek as she reached down for the baby, taking him into her own arms and holding Arthur against her chest.

Ciel had remembered being a teenager, and finding Elizabeth to be almost insufferable. Her loud, over the top behaviour had been off-putting to him, and dare he say, he would dread her visits whenever they were imminent. However, he was a man now; and he loved this woman with the depths of his heart. She had grown out of her childish pigtails and huge skirts and ruffles, she had matured into a beautiful woman who was intelligent, admirable and an excellent wife; and most certainly the envy of Ciel's business rivals. Their newborn son had turned Ciel's world entirely upside down, and he would never admit to anyone that he preferred it this way. Ciel understood now, why his parents had let him crawl into bed with them when there was a storm, why his mother had teared up when his asthma made him bedridden, and the pride his father had felt when he watched him play happily with Lizzie in the gardens. A father's love was like no other, and if there was one thing Ciel would sell his soul a second time for, it would be to protect the sleeping babe held tightly in his wife's arms.

 _My parents…_ An ache formed in Ciel's heart at the very thought of the pair. They would have loved Arthur so much, he was sure of it.

"Hey, Ciel! Who's this pretty lady you've been hiding from us?!" Soma's strong accent rang across the room and Ciel was snapped away from his deep thoughts. A scowl formed on Ciel's face as he glanced across the room, seeing the Indian prince standing at January's side, an arm draped across her small shoulders. A nervous smile was etched onto her face, despite her inability to relax. Elizabeth looked up from the bundle in her arms, noticing how awkward January looked. She giggled lightly as she approached the two.

"My apologies! I thought Ciel would have introduced you to each other!" Elizabeth stood parallel to the pair. "This is my cousin, Lady January Huxley! She is one of my closest friends, so she's been staying with us throughout my pregnancy." Soma grinned, pulling January into a strong hug.

"A cousin of Lizzie?! You will be my little cousin then too!"* January hugged him back, a confused look across her face. Surely this was indecent of a prince?

 _Indecent is relentlessly fucking your cousin's demon butler behind closed doors._ She reminded herself, fighting the blush that dared to crawl up her neck at the very thought of her hell-sent lover.

"Beg my pardon sir, but you haven't told me who you are…" January said meekly, and Soma's eyes widened as he released her from his vice-like grip.

"I am so sorry, my lady! I am prince Soma Asman Kadar, the prince of Bengal!" He offered her a heroic stance, his hands on his hips and his chest puffed out. January smiled a genuine smile at him this time, influenced by the man's radiating positivity. She stuck her hand out, and he shook it happily.

"Lady January Grace Huxley. Pleased to meet you." Soma introduced his butler Agni, who had bowed to January graciously. Elizabeth watched on, her heart swollen with happiness. Ciel remained seated by his desk, a letter in his hand.

"I'm so happy everyone is getting along so well!" Elizabeth said happily, bouncing Arthur gently. For the continuation of the afternoon, everyone had decided to leave Ciel to continue with his work alone and they headed downstairs into the small sitting room at the back of the manor to enjoy afternoon tea together. The afternoon went by quickly, and soon enough they were all sat at the dining table - Ciel included - waiting for dinner to be served. Sebastian brought out everyone's meals, and the table was quiet until Soma spoke up.

"Ciel, what are you going to do to celebrate the birth of your son?" Soma inquired, his eyebrow raised and a spoonful of curry making its way towards his mouth. Ciel furrowed his brow, unsure what the prince was implying.

"What do you mean? Is there something I am supposed to do?" He glanced at Lizzie, whose arms were now free that the baby had been put to bed, and she looked just as confused as him. Soma registered that they were confused, and placed his spoon on the table.

"Well, you are a very important man Ciel, and so is your new family! Surely you will want to celebrate that?" He stated, and Lizzie's eyes sparkled at his words. She smiled and clapped her hands together, an idea striking her.

"A ball! We must throw a ball, Ciel!" She exclaimed gleefully, and Soma nodded his head in excited agreement. January lifted her head from her food, and immediately locked eyes with Sebastian, who had seemingly already been gazing at her from behind Ciel. A ball meant inviting family, and she had no intentions of seeing her family anytime sooner than she needed to.

"Hmm, I see." Ciel said plainly, holding his spoon loosely in his hand as he swirled it around in the curry on his plate. Sebastian watched him, a playful smirking watching him playing with his food much like he did when he was a child. Ciel suddenly averted his gaze to Lizzie, who was still smiling at Soma. "If you'd like to throw a ball, I shall arrange for it to happen next week." Ciel said, smiling slightly at her. Lizzie's face lit up with euphoria, and she clapped her hands together.

"Oh, thank you Ciel, this will be so wonderful!" She squealed. Lizzie turned her attention to her dark haired cousin, who was sat next to the Indian prince. "January, can I count on you to invite your family as soon as possible?" January inwardly sagged at her words. She forced a bright smile on her face, nodding her head happily. Lizzie grinned at her, before turning her attention to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, I need you to arrange for January to travel to her home to tell everyone the news. I'd like it arranged by tomorrow, if possible please." Sebastian turned to Ciel, who had remained quiet throughout the discussion. Ciel glanced up at him, and nodded in agreement with his wife.

"Arrange it for tomorrow morning Sebastian. You may escort the lady there and back." Ciel stated, spooning one more bite of curry into his mouth before standing from his seat and announcing his retirement for the night. Soma bid the Earl goodnight, before heading off to his guest room with Agni. Lizzie followed soon after, and it was just Sebastian and January.

"Well, it looks like it's just us again for an hour or so tomorrow." Sebastian purred into her ear, leaning down into the crook of her neck and placing a gentle kiss there. January smirked at him as his hand slid down past her collar bone and to her breast, his gloved hand squeezing it gently.

"Sebastian, one of the servants could walk in any minute now, you can always meet me later…" She started, and he pulled away from her chuckling lightly. As he straightened up, Mey-Rin came into the room and began to collect the plates from the table. January stood up, bidding both of them goodnight before making her way back to her room.

 _I don't know why I bid him goodnight, I know he'll be seeing me much later._ She thought to herself a she made her way quietly down the long hall, eventually reaching her room. Opening the door quickly and shutting it behind her with a soft click, she kicked off her shoes and sat down at the desk on the far side of her room.

 _I have to see_ him _tomorrow…_ a scowl formed on her face as she thought of her vile brother. January let out a sigh of frustration before getting up and throwing herself onto the bed, frustration coursing through her veins.

 _Do it for Lizzie. She'd be distraught if she knew what happened between Cassius and you. She'd think you a whore._ January chided herself, frustration hanging heavily in the air as she lay on her bed, awaiting her demon lover to come and make her forget all her worries.

 _Do it for Lizzie._


	11. His Daughter, Caught

**Chapter 11: His Daughter, Caught.**

 **Howdy! Here's another chapter for you. Enjoy!**

The next morning, January awoke to Sebastian gently stroking her hair, tea tray in tow behind him. She smiled a little, before sitting up to place a gentle kiss on the demon's lips. Sebastian placed a freshly poured cup of tea into her hands and she offered him a grateful smile.

"Are you alright with your business today, January?" Sebastian enquired, making his way to her wardrobe and opening it, his hands disappearing into the rows of exquisite fabrics and his eyes darting from dress to dress, deciding which one she should wear to visit her home. January scowled at him over her teacup, a bitter taste making its presence known on her tongue. Just the thought of returning home so soon made her stomach flip with nausea and resentment build inside her chest. The tall blonde boy flashed in her mind, that wicked grin that was usually plastered across his face made it very smackable. January silently prayed that Cassius wouldn't even be there today. Hopefully, by the grace of God, he would be visiting his betrothed and would be away for the entirety of her visit.

 _Very unlikely,_ January thought to herself, scowl still present on her features as she lifted her tea up to her rosy lips to take another sip.

"My dear, your face will stay like that if you don't at least try to crack a smile at some point during your visit." Sebastian teased her from his place at the wardrobe, and January rolled her eyes at his silly comment. Placing the teacup back onto the tray, January flung the covers away from her and approached Sebastian, who was now debating between two dresses; one consisting of a cobalt blue, adorned with simple white ruffles around the low neckline and at the ends of the sleeves, and the other a pale pink dress that was elegant yet plain. Sebastian tilted his head, deep in thought. January smirked at him, a light laugh escaping her lips.

"My, you are so invested in how you're going to dress me today. I didn't realise you were such a fashion mogul," Sebastian shot her an unimpressed look before she continued, "I bet you'd give Nina Hopkins a run for her money." January chided him, before pointing at the deep blue dress.

"I prefer this one, I look like a type of marshmallow dessert in pink." Sebastian smirked, and turned to her, a sultry look clouding his scarlet irises.

"Oh, but you _are_ my dessert, my dear." January couldn't resist the blush that crept up her pale neck at her lover's unexpected comment. Sebastian chuckled, before putting the pink dress away and dressing January in the cobalt dress as she had requested. January walked over to the floor length mirror next to the wardrobe, and nodded her head in satisfaction.

"Shall we head out now?" Sebastian gestured to the open door, and January nodded her head in agreement before heading out of her room and downstairs to the front of the manor, Sebastian just behind her. Just as they reached the huge front doors of the manor, Elizabeth appeared from the sitting room, Arthur snuggled against her chest and her luxurious skirts of pale blue swishing over the marble flooring. January shot her a genuine smile and wrapped an arm around Lizzie in a half hug.

"Thank you for doing this personally, January. I knew I could count on you to be a huge help." Lizzie leaned in closely to January, her lips inches away from her ear. January raised an eyebrow in confusion, "And I'm not supposed to tell you this...but I've had a discussion with Ciel, and I've convinced him to offer you a permanent place here!" Lizzie whispered excitedly. January's eyes widened as she realised what Lizzie had said, and a wide smile spread across her face. January whispered a small 'thank you!' before turning on her heel and heading out into the carriage outside. Sebastian helped her inside, before giving directions to the driver. He joined her in the carriage, sat snugly next to her with their hands intertwined.

Within an hour or so, they were arriving up the long gravel path of January's home, a mansion that was smaller than Ciel's and with only one large garden. January felt a nagging anxiety start to build in her stomach, and slowly it filled her body as their carriage approached the front doors of her home. Sebastian stood up, opening the door and offering a hand to January.

"We're here now, my lady." He said smoothly, seemingly unaware of January's nerves. She let out a sigh as she took his hand, stepping out of the carriage and onto the gravel. Sebastian glanced around him, before placing a gentle kiss onto her forehead. January smiled meekly, beckoning him to follow her into the mansion.

 ** _Upstairs, inside the Huxley household, Cassius' morning gaze is interrupted..._**

Upstairs, Cassius watched a carriage approach. A scowl formed on his face as he glanced back at his father who was busy scribbling his signature onto a mountain of paperwork. Turning back again, he sees the carriage make its way up the gravel pathway and towards their front doors.

"Father, are we expecting visitors today?" He asks, his voice low with irritation. Alexander looks up at him, his eyes vacant for a moment before registering what Cassius had said.

"No, I do not recall anyone arranging a meeting with any of us…" Alexander starts, before looking away in thought. Then, he turns back to his son who is now sat in front of his desk, "Maybe it's your sister, showing her face so that we know she's not died of some kind of terrible disease yet." Alexander said lowly, his voice gruff and lined with anger. Cassius smirked, nodding in agreement.

"I think you're right. She hasn't been around for...what, 5 months now? Poor Aurora has probably forgotten who she is." Alexander let out a low chuckle at his son's comment. Cassius' face dropped and a frown replaced the smirk that was there a moment ago.

"Mother has missed her, though…" Alexander looked up from his work, holding his son's gaze.

"Your mother only misses her because you're already betrothed to someone, and Aurora is too young to be married off." Alexander said plainly, "Your mother misses January because January usually never leaves the manor, unlike you and I. Your mother will get over it once January is gone for good."

Cassius smirked, and strolled back over to the window where he could see the carriage that was now outside the doors, and sure enough there they were; Sebastian, Earl Phantomhive's elusive and untouchable butler, and his younger sister January taking his hand to step out of the carriage. Cassius' eyes travelled up and down her body, taking in how much she had matured in these last few months. Still, she was of petite build but her hips had widened and her breasts looked like they had moved up a cup size or two.

And then, as Cassius brought his gaze back up to view his sister's face, he was blocked by the raven haired butler placing a kiss on his sister's forehead. Anger bubbled inside him at the very sight of the butler daring to touch his sister.

 _His_ sister.

Cassius turned away from the window and left his father's study without haste, hurrying downstairs and making his way into the main hall. There, just coming through the front door was his whore of a sister and that pompous butler, followed by his own maid Ada. January was smiling widely at Ada, it written clearly on her face that she had missed her maid. Sebastian held a small smile on his face, and Ada guided him away within moments to seat him in their small sitting room whilst January was visiting. Cassius stormed over to her, and without even greeting her, he grabbed her arm tightly, and pulled her off into the broom closet under the stairs.

"Cassius, unhand me!" January said, her voice laced with hatred and her eyes burning holes into him, "You're hurting me!" January ripped her arm from him and held it to subdue the pain that ached in her arm. Bruises would be there soon, she knew it.

"You whore! I saw him kiss you!" Cassius raised his voice slightly, hovering over her. January scowled at him, shoving him away from her.

"He did not kiss me! He merely embraced me because I was nervous. Sebastian and I are good friends." January spoke with a hardness, refusing to let her voice tremble or let the tears that brimmed at her eyes escape.

"Friends?! He's a butler! You are from a wealthy family! You have a title to uphold!" He spat at her angrily, annoyed by her unwavering stubbornness. January rolled her eyes at him, snorting slightly.

"Oh, please Cassius, it's not a secret to anyone that you will bed any woman with a pulse. I feel sorry for your poor fiancée Mercy, she deserves someone better than you." January retorted, and Cassius saw red. Before she knew it, Cassius had slapped her hard in the face and she stumbled backwards, her body sagging against the collection of brooms and mops lined up behind her. Cassius opened the door, stepping out and reaching in to hoist January to her feet before dragging her out of the cupboard.

"You're an insolent girl, and you deserve every evil that you encounter." His fist was tightly balled in her hair now, and he was whispering into her ear. Tears pricked at her eyes and soon they were flowing freely down her face.

"No man will ever love you. First I tainted you, and now you're the butler's own slut. What an example for Aurora you turned out to be, sister." Cassius let go of her hair, before sauntering away and back up the stairs. Halfway up, he turned back to her, his face emotionless.

"What was it that you wanted, anyway?" He asked, his voice uninterested and monotonous. January glanced up at him as she wiped her damp cheeks.

"Lizzie gave birth to a boy about a week ago. Ciel is throwing a ball in honour of the birth of his son. He asked me to invite our household personally." January brushed through her messy hair with her fingers, "All I ask is that you pass on the invitation. It's on Friday, starting at 6 o'clock." January held her hand to her sore cheek, the stinging distracting her. Cassius nodded, and carried on up the stairs. Within seconds he was gone, and she was alone again.

January sighed, turning and making her way back to the sitting room to find Sebastian and Ada.

 _I hope to never see this place - or that man - again._


	12. His Daughter, An Embarrassment

Chapter 12: His Daughter, An Embarrassment.

 **A/N: Hey! Sorry for the wait for the chapter. I really had to think about where I want the rest of this story to go. Please let me know if you have any suggestions or have an idea of where you'd like this to go! I'm considering writing a sequel, depending on how this story ends. I'll try to get a few more chapters out within the next week, as I'm leaving for a holiday next Thursday and won't be able to update for a week. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!**

The ball had come around a lot quicker than January would have liked, and she planned on sulking in her room for as long as possible. She sat at her desk, staring vacantly into the mirror in front of her. Today, her dark brown hair was pinned up into a bun, with a few strands of hair crafted into intricate braids wrapped around it. Her fringe was swept to the side of her face, a few loose curled baby hairs brushing against her pink cheeks. Luckily, the bruise that had formed on her cheek had finally started to disappear and looked like no more than a faint birthmark. Turning her head, she glanced at the ornate clock sat at the end of her desk and groaned in frustration when she saw the time…

5:36 p.m.

That meant that she would be expected to show her face downstairs, and soon. Maybe she could fake an illness, say she has been taken ill suddenly, and couldn't _possibly_ attend, in fear of spreading an unknown illness that could be contagious! No, Sebastian would no doubt catch her in her lie, and she'd never heard the end of it. Or maybe she could say she has urgent business to attend to, somewhere deep in the middle of London, somewhere _much_ too far away for her to make it back in time. No, that wouldn't work either. She didn't have any business of her own to attend to, and plus she didn't know anyone in London who was more than a mere acquaintance to her. Sighing, January stood up from her chair, brushing down her skirt before heading out of her room and into the nursery on the other side of the manor. January opened the door slowly, being cautious not to make any noise. There, sat comfortably in a rocking chair and dressed in some of the finest silks January had ever seen, Lizzie was staring lovingly down at the content baby in her arms. January offered Lizzie a small smile, and approached the two slowly.

"He loves to nap, doesn't he?" January said quietly, taking in the sleeping baby's form. Blonde hair was already starting to curl on top of his head, and his big blue eyes were currently hidden under sleeping lids. Lizzie smiled up at her, her fingers running gently over the baby's golden locks.

"He does. He's been a dream." Lizzie replied, a certain happiness present in her voice. January sat down on the windowsill beside the rocking chair.

"The party is starting soon…" January said meekly, dipping her head slightly. Lizzie frowned a little, adjusting the baby in her arms as she stood up to face January.

"You don't have to stay long. I know you don't want to see your brother." Lizzie said plainly. January looked at her questioningly, and before she could say anything, Lizzie beat her to it with a simple "I know."

"I just need you to stick around long enough so Ciel can offer you a position in his company. After that, you're free to retire for the night." January nodded in understanding, a feeling of shame washing over her. Here she was, a guest in her cousin's house, and she was acting like how she would expect any spoilt brat to act. Lizzie left the nursery, heading downstairs towards the building noise of guests arriving and servants scurrying about. January remained perched on the windowsill, feelings of confusion and vulnerability swirling around in her chest and making her feel somewhat uneasy.

 _ **Downstairs, Ciel's party is just beginning…**_

Ciel greeted an older gentleman, whom he believed was the owner of a decently sized clothing chain, and moved on rather quickly to another gentleman he was much more familiar with, Lord Alexander Huxley, a fair-haired gentleman who was growing in fame for his popular travel and transportation company. There was no better person for this job, really. Alexander was exactly what you would expect; diligent, organised and did not mess around. He valued his business more than nearly anything, and Ciel trusted that he would be a valuable asset to his own company. His son, however… was not of any interest to Ciel. Elizabeth had informed him on his background, and his steel hold on his parents. He got away with everything and anything, he was their only suitable heir, after all.

 _Disgusting._ Ciel thought as he glanced across the large ballroom, seeing said Huxley son brushing himself up against what appeared to be an already intoxicated young lady; no older than 18. This is what Alexander allowed? His son to be a sleazy, abusive and manipulative boy who saunters around like he owns the place? Awful! Ciel was glad he wasn't offering _him_ a position to work under the Phantomhive name.

"...those are my plans for the upcoming spring season, my Lord! Transportation straight to France from Dover." Alexander said happily, and Ciel nodded in agreement. He hadn't been listening to a word Alexander had said, he had been too busy observing his Casanova son who was now attempting to touch the young lady inappropriately. Ciel felt himself grow annoyed, and decided it was time for the boy's foolishness to end.

"Alexander, may I please ask you to control your son tonight? He's taking advantage of a young lady who's had a few too many drinks." Ciel pointed at Cassius over Alexander's shoulder, and Alexander turned to see his son groping the girl's breast, a glass of champagne in his free hand. Alexander turned red, before beginning to apologise to Ciel profusely.

"My lord, I am so very sorry for my son...he is somewhat of a nuisance, you see…" Alexander stammered, embarrassment clear in his quivering voice. He dabbed his sweating forehead with a handkerchief, before rushing off to scold his son. Ciel rolled his eyes, and turned on his heel to wander around the bustling ballroom. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted January stood alone at the side of the room, nobody even glancing at her as they strolled passed. Ciel made his way over to her, grabbing two glasses of champagne as her went.

"January, it's nice to see you here tonight." Ciel said softly, trying not to intimidate the meek girl. January smiled at him, taking the glass he held out to her.

"Thank you, my lord." January's smile faltered as her eyes locked onto her father and brother across the room from her; her father was holding Cassius by the shirt and muttering what she assumed were words of stern warning. Cassius looked incredibly irritated as he shrugged his father off.

 _Better to stay away from him tonight, then._ January thought, surprised to see her father showing such anger in public. Ciel looked over his shoulder, trying to figure out what January was staring at. It didn't take him long to find out.

"That's your father and brother, is it not?" Ciel looked at her, their eyes holding each other's gaze. January nodded her head, her features seeming to contort slightly into an expression of annoyance at the very sight of her own family.

"It is, my lord. I apologise for their behaviour. My brother is utterly shameless at the very best of times." Her words seemed harsh, like she couldn't bring herself to pretend to feel any positive emotion towards either men. Ciel was slightly surprised at this, having only seen January as a timid and weak girl.

"It's quite alright. He can act like a fool all he wants, as long as he doesn't make a scene at my son's party. I can bite my tongue." January let out a small laugh, before taking a sip of her drink. Ciel saw Lizzie from the other side of the room, those piercing green eyes locking onto his blue ones. He had business to attend to, and he needed to get it over with soon.

"January, walk with me." Ciel offered his arm to her, and she took it hesitantly. They started their slow stroll around the ballroom, avoiding dancing couples and drunken groups of rowdy people. "I believe you're aware of what I do, and what your father does also?" Ciel looked down at her, she was much smaller than him. He had grown into a tall, lean man at 5'10". January must have been 5'3" at most, and he towered over her.

"Yes, your company is one of the most successful, my lord. My father is becoming somewhat popular, but not enough to his liking." January said plainly, not indulging too much into the details of her father's company. Ciel nodded.

"So, would you be opposed to working under my company's name? I'd be happy to offer you permanent residency here until you decide to leave, and you would have the title of foreign transport manager." January looked up at Ciel, thinking about the offer for a second. Ciel couldn't read her face, and thought for a moment that she might refuse his offer.

"Yes, I'd be pleased to accept your offer. Thank you, my lord. It'd be an honour to work under your name." She offered him a bright smile, and Ciel gave a small smile in return. He offered her a curt nod before returning to Lizzie's side. January wandered off into the crowd, and Ciel's attention turned to his wife.

"Did she accept?" Lizzie asked quietly. Ciel looked down at her, nodding slightly. A smile spread onto Lizzie's face.

"Thank you Ciel, thank you so much!" She said gleefully, and he took her hand in his, squeezing it gently.

 **January slipped through the crowd quietly, ignoring the odd leer she received from the occasional intoxicated man. A firm hand pulled at her arm, and she was pulled into a waltz with Cassius. A scowl formed on her face, the alcohol that was lingering on his breath made her feel sick. Cassius smirked at her, pulling her body close to his in a sloppy attempt to dance gracefully. Once they had spun to the outer part of the ballroom, January ripped herself away from him, scurrying off to the drinks table. Cassius followed her angrily, snatching a glass from the table as he approached her.**

"Sister, why won't you dance with me?" Cassius growled at her loudly, making a few people turn their heads to observe the two. January rolled her eyes at him, and his face started to turn red.

"I don't wish to dance right now, Cassius. Where's that girl you were harassing earlier?" January said lowly, leaning in to make sure only he heard her. He shot her a mean look over his glass of champagne. From the other side of the room, Sebastian watched on as the siblings continued to bicker quietly.

 _Please, keep it to a minimum, you treacherous boy. I am very busy tonight._ Sebastian thought as he offered glasses of wine to various guests as they passed him.

"But _sister,_ I want to dance with _you!"_ Cassius said loudly, drawing the attention of a number of guests. January felt the embarrassment overwhelm her, and she buried her face in her hands as Cassius continued his drunken rant.

"You're such a stupid girl, January! You're a disappointment to our family!" Cassius was slurring now, and his drink was empty. He picked up another glass from the table, discarding the empty one carelessly. Alexander spotted his two children, and started making his way over to them angrily.

"Father will never love you like he loves me! You might as well just start whoring yourself out now!" Cassius was getting louder, and his anger was becoming visible to the other guests. January scowled at him, anger bubbling in her own chest now.

"I don't need father to love me, I work for the Lord Phantomhive now. I don't need to see you ever again." She spat quietly into his ear, and before she could move away from him he had smashed his glass into the side of her face, and she crumpled to the floor, blood running through her fingers as she held her face.

"You traitor! You deceitful whore! I hope you die within these walls!" Cassius was shouting now, and Alexander was desperately trying to pull him away.

"Cassius, are you possessed, boy?! What do you think you're doing?!" Alexander yelled into his son's ear, desperate to drag him away from the fight he had started. Sebastian was at Ciel's side in seconds, leaning down to take his orders.

"Sebastian, dispose of this hooligan. January is ours now. He has no right to act this way here...not on Phantomhive soil." Ciel said lowly, trying to mask the rage in his voice. Sebastian smirked, and nodded in understanding.

Alexander was still trying to tame Cassius, who was now retching from all the alcohol he'd consumed. January still sat on the floor, her skirt littered with shards of glass. Blood stained her hands and wrists as she held her throbbing face, tears flowing freely from her malachite eyes. Sebastian approached quickly, and grabbed Cassius with ease. Alexander began to protest, trying to swat the butler away.

"Pardon me, sir, but your son is causing a disturbance at my master's party, and we simply cannot tolerate that." Sebastian stated, not even glancing at Alexander as he hauled Cassius out of the ballroom. Alexander looked down at January, and bent down to reach her level.

"What did you say to your brother?" He whispered nastily into her ear, and she removed her hands from her face to look her father in the eye. Alexander winced at the sight of the deep cuts in her face, the blood was running freely and the metallic smell made him feel nauseous. January looked at him with hardened eyes, tears still spilling.

"I refused to dance with him. That's it. He attacked me for no reason. You should be ashamed of yourself, and of him. You know what he's done, and you still refuse to acknowledge the disgusting man you've raised!" January spat, her voice low as she stood up and began to walk away from Alexander. Alexander's face softened, and he followed her out to the gardens; unbeknown to both of them, Ciel, Lizzie and Sebastian followed them outside, waiting to see what would unfold…

 **The truth will set you free, my little lamb.**


	13. His Daughter, Broken

Chapter 13: His Daughter, Broken.

 **A/N: Hey! This will probably be the last update before I leave for the wedding on Thursday. Sorry it will be about a week before the next update, the next chapter is going to be a serious one! Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!**

The moonlight was harsh and unforgiving tonight. It highlighted every line etched across Alexander's face, every patch of dry skin, every imperfection and most importantly, the startled look that settled onto his face as she stared at his daughter stood before him. January's face was still dripping blood, tears mixing with the scarlet liquid that tainted her usually innocent look. Her features were hardened, unwavering; a look of utter hatred and fury obstructing her normally pretty face. Fists clenched, she scowled at her father as he began to approach her.

"Stay away from me. I want nothing more to do with you, or my brother." She said lowly, her voice threatening and clear. Alexander no longer felt anger, he mind had flooded with guilt and he was starting to drown in it. Behind him, he heard Sebastian throw Cassius aside and step closer to Ciel who was looking on from the patio doors. Alexander choked out a response, a meek, pathetic response:

"B-but you're my daughter… I-I love you, January." He spoke quietly, almost as if he were ashamed to have even thought of saying the last part. January barked out a laugh, a laugh so cold and so cruel sounding even Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise. Quickly regaining her posture, she wiped the grin from her face and glared at him with a ferocity that Alexander didn't know she even possessed.

"Love me? You've never loved me. I'm a _daughter_ , how could a prestigious and traditional man like _you_ ever love a daughter?" January said, malice laced in every word that she spoke. Alexander felt the tears he had hoped would not appear burn at his eyes, threatening to spill and he tried his hardest to stop them from falling. January fought back tears of her own, desperate to not let her true emotions show in front of her father.

"You...you knew, all along...that Cassius was abusing me…" January started, choking out a sob and lowering her face into her hands. Ciel's mood dropped within seconds of hearing January's confession, and Elizabeth looked on solemnly as she clung to her husband's arm. Alexander was bawling now, guilt making his body ache and his chest tighten. Sebastian felt the anger start to build in his chest, his gaze dropping to the blonde boy who was passed out on the floor beside him.

"He kept doing it as I got older." January said, her voice calm again, "He kept coming into my room and touching me the way a brother should never touch his sister...and then he eventually moved on...and he...defiled me." The tears felt hot against the raw, exposed flesh on January's cheek, and she forced herself not to break down into a sobbing mess. Alexander was on his knees now, shaking his head back and forth, heavy cries escaping his lips.

"January, I am so sorry. My darling girl, how could I let this happen to you?!" He cried out, Ciel stepped forward to place a hand on the sobbing man's shoulder. Alexander shook under the younger man's grip, shame overwhelming him. January looked away from the four people stood before her, unable to bear the judgement that she was sure they held. Elizabeth stepped forward, and Ciel turned to shoot her a questioning glance.

"Ciel, she's my cousin, and my closest friend...I need to help her…" Elizabeth whispered, offering her husband a meek smile. Ciel nodded once, before letting go of her arm and watching carefully as she approached the dark haired girl ahead of them, her eyes now appearing glassy and vacant from all the tears she had shed this evening. Elizabeth took January into a gentle embrace which January did not reject. Alexander finally got to his feet again, his legs shaky and his breaths ragged.

"I j-just needed him… to run the business!" Alexander barked at the two women, a madness about his demeanour, like his sins had finally caught up to him and the devil himself was ripping him apart, "I could have never left the company to you, January! You are but a young lady! How would you have ever managed such a thing?!" January felt a tense and unstoppable feeling of resentment; it pumped through her veins and fuelled her in her anger.

"The company?! This was never about the company, father! Your precious son raped me, over and over again, and beat me down so that I would never speak a word of it!" Her voice was becoming strained, and Elizabeth tried her best to hold the trembling girl close as she became lost in her memories, "And you knew! I remember, the night that you walked in...you didn't even try to stop him… you just left, and pretended you hadn't seen a thing…" Alexander shook his head, as if he were trying to rid himself of his ability to hear anything.

"I'm sorry, January… I beg of you, do _not_ tell your mother...I fear she would have Cassius arrested…" January let out a laugh at her father's selfish words. Elizabeth looked at Alexander with disgust, and Ciel stepped forward to face the older man.

"Your daughter has just confessed the horrendous acts committed by her brother, and you beg her to forget this whole ordeal, to save your son's _dignity?_ " Ciel scowled at the man, annoyance present in his words, "What a disgusting, pathetic man you have shown yourself to be. I will be dissolving our business arrangements immediately." Alexander's eyes widened, panic now beginning to set in.

"B-but, my lord, surely you can forgive m-" Alexander stammered.

"Enough!" Ciel boomed, his voice loud enough to make Alexander cower in fear, "Not only have you embarrassed and scarred your very own daughter, but you have disrespected not only myself but the rest of my household, and my guests! You will be removed from my property, and your daughter will not be returned into your care."

Ciel bent down slightly to lean into Alexander's face, "Sebastian, see to it that this man and his pig of a son are escorted home. I will discard of our written agreements once my son's ball is over. I hope to never see you here again, Huxley." Ciel turned on his heel, striding back into the ballroom full of bewildered guests. Sebastian nodded in understanding as his master passed him. Scarlet turned magenta eyes glowed with a deviousness that January was familiar with.

"Yes, my lord."

 _ **Later, January has been taken to the kitchen, where Elizabeth is overseeing the servants as they try to assess the damage done to January's face.**_

"Oh my, this gash is rather deep, my lady…" Mey-Rin said meekly, her high pitched voice now no more than a murmur. Elizabeth stood behind January, her delicate hands combing gently through January's dark brown locks. January sat in the chair quietly, trying to avoid the clumsy maid's gaze. Her face stung as Mey-Rin dabbed at it uselessly with an alcohol covered cloth, and January cried out when Mey-Rin accidentally pressed a shard of glass deeper into the open wound. Elizabeth jumped at the sudden reaction, rushing around the chair to see what had happened.

"I'm so sorry, my lady! Please forgive me!" Mey-Rin's shrill voice filled the room, and she let out a sob as Elizabeth swatted her hands away to look at the injury. She brushed her thumb over January's other cheek, wiping a stray tear away. January smiled softly at Mey-Rin, and asked her to calm herself.

"I don't know how to fix this, January. I'll go get Sebastian, I'm sure he'll know what to do." Elizabeth spoke softly, and headed out of the kitchen in search of the raven haired butler. Mey-Rin picked up the cloth again, pressing it gently to the cut.

"Oh yes, mister Sebastian will know what to do, yes he will!" The maid said happily, trying to cheer up the melancholy girl sat before her. Mey-Rin chewed at her lip, unsure of how to lighten the mood. Then, she excused herself from January and made her way out into the garden, where she found Finny sitting under the moonlight; humming to himself happily.

"Finny, could you please do me a favour?" She asked quietly, and the blonde boy nodded in response. Mey-Rin leaned into his ear, whispering her request. Finnian grinned, before heading off deeper into the garden as Mey-Rin headed back inside. There, she was met by Sebastian, Elizabeth who were huddles around January. Ciel was stood by the door, glancing at the maid before averting his gaze back to January.

"Ah, yes.." Sebastian muttered a small apology to January, before pulling a shard of glass from the wound in her cheek. A whimper escaped her lips, and he muttered a sweet apology to her again. "There, it's out. I deeply apologise, my lady." Sebastian moved effortlessly across the kitchen, disposing of the glass and grabbing the soaked cloth just like Mey-Rin had.

"Does it still hurt?" Ciel enquired from his spot by the door. January looked at him, and her appearance made him shiver slightly. The combination of red, vacant eyes that were sore from crying and the large wound that had bled down her face and onto her neck, staining her skin made her look like a character from a horror story.

"Yes, it's still sore. The alcohol seems to only make it worse." She muttered quietly, and as Ciel thought of a response, a shrieking could be heard from upstairs. Elizabeth sighed, recognising that cry immediately. She made her way out of the kitchen, offering a simple; "The baby's hungry again. Excuse me." as she closed the door behind her, Ciel in tow. It was just Sebastian, January and Mey-Rin now, and there was an intensity to the air that made it thick and almost suffocating.

"Mey-Rin, please go upstairs and start clearing away the glasses from tonight's ball." Sebastian asked plainly and Mey-Rin nodded in compliance, scurrying away to carry out her maid-ly duties. Sebastian felt comfortable enough now to lean in closer to January's face, and almost immediately she averted her gaze away from him.

"My darling, please look at me." He said quietly, and almost immediately malachite met ruby, and tears were threatening to spill from her eyes once again. Sebastian wiped away on tear that escaped, and cupped her small face in his free hand, "You don't need to feel bad, my love. My master is not angry at you." Sebastian spoke softly, his breath tickling her ear.

"But I am embarrassed, and humiliated, and utterly despondent." January said, her voice shaky and hoarse, "I feel as though the one chance I had to escape my past and escape that disgusting man who calls himself my brother is gone…" Tears fell freely, and Sebastian wondered how she could manage to keep producing so many tears. Sebastian pulled away as Finnian burst through the rear door, a large bouquet of flowers held in his hand.

"My lady, I hope you don't mind, but I have brought you these!" His cheery voice cut through the melancholic atmosphere, and January couldn't help but smile at the young boy's kind offering. Standing up, January approached the gardener. She took the flowers from him, and thanked him gratefully.

"Sebastian, do you know how to fix January's injuries?" Ciel's voice startled January, his return being completely silent. Sebastian turned to him, cloth still in hand.

"I believe some stitches will be needed, my lord." He said flatly, and January approached Ciel slowly.

"My lord, please accept my deepest apologies... " January said meekly, expecting a cold glare from the older, dark haired man. Instead, she was met with a small smile from the man in front of her.

"Please, do not apologise. You are a member of this household now, you work for me, remember?" Ciel said, holding her gaze, "And I will need your help starting tomorrow. I expect to see you ready to work in my office at 10 tomorrow morning. Goodnight, everyone." Ciel said, turning away and heading back upstairs.

Sebastian placed his arm around the small girl once he was sure Finnian had left, and leaned down to whisper into her ear:

"You're safe here, my love. Nothing will hurt you as long as I am here."


	14. His Daughter, Transformed

Chapter 14: His Daughter, Transformed.

January didn't sleep that night, even after Sebastian had brought her some warm tea and ran her a long, what was supposed to be soothing bath. Her mind seemed to be full yet empty, cloudy yet clear; as if she didn't have a grip on her own reality and she was slipping away from it all. Her eyes refused to shut even though she felt the exhaustion making her eyelids heavy and her sight hazy, and the tension in her sore muscles refused to let her relax into any form of sleep. Her face still stung from the champagne glass that had shattered into her skin and she was sure this scar would taint her appearance forever. She lifted her hand to her face, allowing her fingers to graze the wound softly. Tears formed in her eyes at the very touch of the deep gash, and her heart sank into her chest as she replayed the night's events in her mind. Cassius's face flashed in her mind, the crazed look in his eyes was burned into January's memory forever, and she was sure that the very sight of him would make her chest tighten with fear should she ever see him again.

I hope to never see that man, ever. January thought, sitting up from her bed and heading towards the window, where the pale moonlight was creeping into her room through the cracks in the curtains. In one swift movement, she pulled the curtains apart and grimaced at how blinding the moonlight was. January sat on the windowsill for a short while, observing the stillness of the gardens that stretched out for miles. Everything seemed so calm, so peaceful at this time of night. She leaned into the window frame, her eyelids suddenly feeling impossible to keep open, and soon enough her chest settled into a rhythmic breathing pattern as January fell into a light sleep.

However, there were no dreams tonight.

January slept for what seemed like 30 minutes or so, before being abruptly woken by her window being smashed open and a strong body tackling her to the ground. Her heart pounding in her chest, she hit the floor with such a force that it winded her and she felt the panic begin to pump through her veins as she struggled to breathe. She caught a glimpse of the intruder as his large body kept her pinned to the floor, his hands wrapped tightly around her throat, squeezing with all his might. January's vision quickly became filled with flashes of white, the pain in her neck becoming more unbearable by the second.

 _ **Oh god, this is it, I'm going to die**_

Her assailant pressed into her even harder, his body weight crushing her small frame and applying even more force to his hold on January's neck. Then, just as the world started spinning around her and her vision began to rapidly fade into a deep, terrifying and suffocating mass of nothing, her bedroom door swung open and off its hinges, bursting into hundreds of splinters as it went.

 ** _Outside, an unexpected visitor is on their way…_**

Grell Sutcliff made their way across the Phantomhive rooftop, heels clicking against the cold slate tiles. Chainsaw over one shoulder, and record book open in the other, Grell let out an exasperated sigh as they read the information regarding tonight's soul collection.

"What a plain jane! I can't believe my dearest Bassy would let such an eyesore near him!" Grell's dramatic tone echoed out into the night, and they began to make their way down to the scene of the crime.

"Hold tight, January, I'm coming for you!"

 ** _Within seconds of the window being smashed, Sebastian is rushing to protect his dearest..._**

There, in all his hellish glory, stood Sebastian Michaelis; pure rage radiating from his body in a masquerade of black shadows swirling around his ominous form. Bright crimson eyes were now glowing a vibrant magenta, and once perfect teeth were pointed into a fiercely formidable grin. Sebastian stepped forward, a clawed hand reaching out to grab the intruder by the throat, lifting him in the air.

"I thought I told you to stay away from this place, Cassius." Sebastian's voice was low and threatening, but still he somehow managed to maintain a touch of playfulness when he spoke.

The blonde boy only responded with a choked cough, tears forming in his own eyes as Sebastian tightened his grip on him. A snarl formed on Sebastian's face when he felt January's heartbeat finally come to a stop, and he threw Cassius aside as he knelt down next to her still body. Gently taking her hand in his own, he felt the soft warmth of her delicate skin, knowing that if he didn't do it soon, she would begin to grow cold and stiff.

"There you are, my darling Bassy!" A shrill voice filled the room, and Sebastian grimaced in annoyance as he caught a glimpse of the flamboyant redhead who was stood at the window.

"What do you want, ginger riffraff?" Sebastian spat at the annoying reaper, who was already wielding their chainsaw with both hands.

"I'm here to collect your pathetic little girlfriend, my love!" Grell grinned maniacally, a gloved finger pointing down at January's body. Sebastian allowed himself to smirk for a second, before scooping January into his arms and pushing past the reaper and leaping from the window and down into the garden that she had been gazing at just a short while ago.

"I'm sorry, Grell, but we are mated. I have marked January. She is mine for the keeping." Sebastian said plainly, another smirk tugging at his lips. Turning away from the window and setting January down on the grass, he leant over her limp body.

"Oh, you think I'm going to give up that easily, my darling? Ha! I thought you knew me better than that!" Grell announced, leaping from the window and racing to the spot in the grass where Sebastian was hovering over the dead girl. Before Grell could swipe their death scythe and rip January's cinematic record from her chest, a blinding purple light illuminated the two on the grass.

"Nothing comes between a demon and their mate, Grell… Especially when their mate is bearing a child." Sebastian lowered his mouth down to January's, and began to take the soul from her body.

If I can't have you in your mortal life, I will give you an immortal life that you can share with me for all eternity.

From upstairs, Cassius managed to drag himself to the window to observe the creatures outside. His eyes widened at what he saw, a symbol that had been carved into his sister's chest was glowing brightly, the butler bent over her as if he were about to devour her... Or her soul.

Cassius staggered backwards into the darkness of the bedroom, fear overcoming him.

"M-monsters! The lot of you! I should have known there was something wrong with this place!" His voice grew quieter the more he spoke, and as he stepped further into the room, he was met with something cold in the small of his back that pierced through his skin and into his organs, bringing him to his knees.

"I told you to stay away from my manor." A low voice spoke out behind him, and as he felt the life slip away from him, the knife was pulled out from him and he howled in pain as the blood gushed from his body. Cassius finally hit the floor, his limbs feeling like they were being held down with lead weights and his mind a jumbled mess of thoughts and emotions.

Then, a tall man in an impeccable suit stood before him, rectangular glasses perched on his nose. His face was pulled into a scowl, and he brandished a long hedge clipping tool in one of his hands.

"That blasted redhead, why do I even bother sending them out to reap?" The man said gruffly, before opening a file and reading over it's contents quickly. Then, he swung his scythe into Cassius' chest and his cinematic record flew out like an eager snake that was striking its prey, and William swiftly started cutting it.

"That's one done." He said flatly as he stamped over Cassius' picture in his file, "Now, to collect the nuisance." William spoke before heading out of the broken window and down to the garden.

 ** _Purple, blinding light. That's all I remember when I woke up…_**

Sebastian grinned as the eyes of the girl laid in front of him fluttered open, that deep malachite colour now replaced with a gentle magenta. The symbol etched into her chest was burning and glowing, and January felt like her body was on fire. Then, she felt like her body was empty, like something was missing, and then she felt it…

An insatiable hunger.

A hunger she had never felt before, it was consuming her whole body and she felt like she was being tortured the longer she did not feed on something. January shot up from her place on the grass, and Sebastian met her speed and took her in his arms, holding her close to him as she writhed and panted in his grip.  
"My love, please calm down, I need to explain our situation." Sebastian whispered into her ear, taking in her new appearance. Brown hair that was once like chocolate was now as dark as the very shadows that swirled around him; her once green eyes were now a soft and glowing pink colour that were framed by dark lashes. Her ivory complexion had paled into a delicate porcelain, bringing out her rosy lips.

"You are no longer living...your brother ended your life." Sebastian spoke lowly, assessing her reactions, "I cannot live without my mate. I have taken your soul, and in exchange you are now a demon, like myself." A smirk played on Sebastian's lips as he spoke, still waiting for January to react.

"You see, my dear...you are experiencing your first hunger. You desire to feed on a soul. This is a feeling you will get used to." January shook free of his grip, and stood up, making her way to the small water fountain closer to the manor. There, she saw her reflection and gasped.

I'm a demon.

"Where is he?" She asked lowly, he voice flat and somewhat unreadable. Sebastian stood up, and walked over to be at her side.

"He is dead, January. My master took it upon himself to finish the job." Sebastian said wickedly, pulling January into him. "You look utterly divine, my dear." He muttered, his voice low and sultry.

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you would hurry up and see to it that his body is taken away from my property immediately." Both demons turned to see Ciel stood at January's broken window, irritation clearly written on his face.

"Yes, my lord. I will see to it right away." Sebastian offered him a bow before hurrying away to move Cassius' body. January held Ciel's stare, waiting for him to speak. When he didn't, she took the opportunity to find out what was going on.

"You knew?" She asked, noticing the tiny smirk that formed on his lips.

"Of course. Sebastian is my butler. I noticed as soon as he took one look at you that he was going to pursue you." Ciel let out a small huff, "You two are noisy enough anyway."

January didn't respond, she simply stared at the blue haired man that stood above her.

"And Lizzie?"

"Knows everything. Why do you think she kept teasing you?" January smiled, realising she had been blind to this the whole time. "Since you are now a demon, and essentially my butler's mate, as he put it, I will be obligated to offer you the position as a housekeeper here at the manor." January's eyes widened in shock, Ciel was still going to keep her? Even after all the trouble her presence had caused for the Earl?

"We will send a letter to your family, stating that you have fallen ill and passed away. I will even arrange a funeral for them to attend. As for Cassius, he will be disposed of in a much less dignified manner." Ciel said darkly, before turning away from the window and making his way inside. Then, just before he disappeared from sight, he turned back once more.

"Oh, and I offer my congratulations. A baby truly is a wonderful gift."

January stood as still as a statue, her eyes wide and her mind racing.

A baby...what in Lucifer's name is he talking about?

 **AN: And that's chapter 14! We're getting so close to the end, but fear not! For there will be a sequel and other small works that I've been thinking about for a while. Sorry I was gone for so long, it turns out that weddings that happen abroad are extremely tiring! Please let me know what you think!**


	15. His Wife, Happy

The last chapter. chapter 15: His Wife, Happy.

The months seemed to fly by as January adjusted to her new life at the Phantomhive Manor. Ciel had graciously employed her as his housekeeper and overseer of international affairs. He had even offered her a small office close to Lizzie's dressing room, so she could complete her paperwork and tasks in peace if need be. It seemed like some kind of twisted dream; her happiness had been found in her death, and in her death her life had begun.

 _A paradox._ January thought to herself as she strolled happily to Ciel's office, completed paperwork and business plans held tightly in her gloved hands. Knocking the door gently, January pushed the door open once summoned to reveal Ciel, sat in his office chair with baby Arthur gurgling happily in his lap. He was getting big now, nearing 6 months old. The baby boy had masses of blonde curls and those big, piercing blue eyes just like his father.

"Ah, are those the papers I left for you this morning? Excellent." January smiled at Ciel as she laid them out on his desk, and stood curtly with her hands behind her back as she waited for his feedback. Ciel looked up at her, a small smile on his face.

"This is good. Thank you for getting it done so quickly." His eyes shifted down to her stomach, eyeing it for a second and then meeting hers again, "You're starting to show a lot now." He stated simply, his voice unreadable. January laughed lightly, her hand now resting on her small bump.

"I am, my lord. It's a ...strange experience." January looked down at her growing bump, it was just showing underneath the skirt of her black work dress. A gentle flutter travelled across her stomach, letting her know the baby was beginning to move again.

"I think Elizabeth wants another child. She thinks she's being subtle with her hints, but she really isn't." Ciel stated, a sigh leaving his mouth as his free hand shuffled through the papers January had given him; Arthur was still content in his dad's lap, chewing on his tiny fist. Ciel dismissed January, and she made her way downstairs to her and Sebastian's living quarters. Ciel had arranged that they have two of the large rooms downstairs in the servant's quarters, and one small room at the end of the two. A small bathroom was in between the two larger rooms which consisted of a living space with a comfortable sofa, a bookshelf filled to the brim with a variety of books; some fairy tales, some business guides, and various others they may be interested in. A fireplace was in the middle of the wall, and a simple rug covered most of the floor.

The next room was the bedroom, made up of a double bed, Sebastian's writing desk, a wardrobe and two bedside cabinets. They had yet to fill the small room, as it was the nursery, and all that was in there currently was a dainty rug that Elizabeth had purchased (she thought it was simply too adorable to pass up; buying one in blue and one in pink as she's certain that January is going to have a girl,) and a simple bassinet against the far wall of the room. The room was painted a light yellow, and a large window facing the gardens made the room bright and airy.

January stepped into the nursery, walking over to the window and gazing out at the lush green garden that stretched out for miles ahead of her. She wasn't startled when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, she had sensed Sebastian's presence almost as soon as he walked in.

A demon's intuition was a handy thing to have.

"What are you thinking about, my love?" He spoke quietly into her ear, and she relaxed her body into his and felt his hand glide over her stomach and stop right over her belly button. Then, she felt the flutters again, and Sebastian smiled at the feeling beneath his hand.

"Baby knows it's you, dear." January said quietly, and Sebastian placed a small kiss on her necks. Sebastian twirled January around to face him, and dipped down to rest his ear against her bump.

"I can hear you, tiny one. It's your father. I believe you'll be making your appearance soon." Sebastian spoke softly, like he was scared that a tone louder than a whisper would be harmful to the child growing inside his wife's stomach. Sebastian stood up straight again, offering January a small smile before softly pecking her nose.

"I must see to dinner now, darling. I believe you also have work to attend to?" He looked back at her as he stood in the doorway of the nursery, and she gave him a light nod before following suit and leaving the servant's quarters to head upstairs. When they reached the dining room, January jumped at the sudden shout of "Surprise!" that echoed from all the other members of the household. The room had been decorated with ribbons and bunting and a table filled with snacks and a small white cake was sat proudly in the middle of the room. Ciel and Elizabeth stood smirking at one end of the table, baby Arthur sound asleep in Elizabeth's arms, and the other servants stood at the other end of the table, smiles plastered on their faces. (Except maybe for Snake, of course.)

"Happy baby shower!" Elizabeth said, a grin across her face. She trotted over to January, enveloping her in a tight hug. One of Elizabeth's hands moved lower to rest on January's bump, and January felt a warm feeling she hadn't felt since she first came here.

"For me, Lizzie? Thank you so much!" January said happily, and Ciel and Sebastian watched on from behind them.

"This looks nice, I applaud you." Ciel said quietly, glancing at Sebastian for a mere moment. Sebastian smirked, and offered his lord a bow in return.

"Thank you, my lord, but this was Lady Elizabeth's doing." Ciel suppressed a small laugh, of course, the ribbons should have been a dead give away. He watched as they all shared hugs and exchanged smiles and Mey-Rin wiped away her floods of tears. He never knew his life would have turned out quite like this; what to others would look like a seemingly dysfunctional family unit, brought together by the darkest and most unusual of circumstances.

January held her stomach again, and for once in her life, she felt it…

This is where she was meant to be. Right here, with these people and this future.

 _If only she knew what was to come..._

 **And that's it! This story has officially come to an end, and in all honesty, I'm a tad bit emotional. There will be a sequel though, and I'm planning for a whole new breed of madness to ensue! Thanks to everyone who has read this, favourited, liked, followed and reviewed. I couldn't have done it without you. I'll see you in the sequel!**


End file.
